Trying
by Yuulle
Summary: Story about a reincarnated teenager just trying to live her life. Story about Rei trying. SI. Little Dark /DISCONTINUED/
1. Beginning

**Here we go**

Jumping, really, was a simple matter.

Taking a step forward was even simpler. It's an action we do over and over in our lives.

Perhaps that's why it was so easy.

As I closed my eyes and took a step forward, crazy amounts of bliss and happiness took place instead of the crushing hopelessness that usually occupied the space.

Really, the aspect was quite terrifying. People did this because it wasn't scary, but they did this because it was their only relief. Only way out.

And I guess I took the coward's way.

I took my hoodie off, feeling the cold air ripple through my clothes.

I took the constricting bracelet off, exposing my scars on my wrist. It felt oddly vulnerable, but I doubted it mattered at this point.

I took a deep breath, and a smile reached my face.

A step towards emptiness, and I fell.

It was a strange feeling when the actual cold hard fact that I'll hit the concrete and _die_ kicked in.

For month when I toyed with this idea, and this felt like the only way out, only escape. But now as I was arm length away from the relief, I just felt very very scared and _very_ frightened.

At that moment, incredibly, I regretted the decision to jump

I wanted to live.

Then I was gone.

* * *

This world was a strange place. Stranger than normal.

There were puffs of smoke, explosions, and random acts of violence regarded as everyday activity

There was no TV and no real technology.

There were people breathing fire and water.

There were people cosplaying everyday.

 _Not sure what gave away the strangeness of this world._

Of course, when I first encountered this, I just assumed that I was dreaming. There was no other way that I thought this type of activities were possible.

Then again, my knowledge was not the be-all and end all.

As I slowly became used to and accustomed to this world, the logical explanations and facts began to sink in.

 _Funny how facts do that._

I realised that I was in the world of an anime, Naruto.

It was my best friend's favourite anime.

It was just _cruel_ how fates worked.

I knew some things about this Naruto verse. I did watch almost all the episodes with her.

However, I truly could not recall the anime featuring a white-haired girl in a criminal organisation.

Slowly, as I grew up, I pieced information to where I was. I was in an organisation called Eos and my mother was the leader of this criminal group. Eos raided villages for supplies and sold them in a inflated price, which sounded pretty harmless compared to something like Gatos group. However, it was heavily involved with drugs and human trafficking alongside few dangerous missing-nins aiding the trade.

And that's why had Jiraiya came to infiltrate this organization.

It was quite bizarre to think that Jiraiya was an actual competent ninja rather than the image of a pervert which was displayed in Naruto. But considering the amount of rage that people had towards Jiraiya, it was clear that he made a serious damage on the organisation before I was born.

And after four years of listening to hushed talks, it was clear what happened.

Jiraiya seduced my mother to get information out of her, and my mother, realising what was happening played along and gave birth to me in order to use as a leverage. Then Jiraiya, hastily retreated as his cover was blown.

I was a result of a fancy criminal game.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and sank into my bed, relishing the warmth it gave me. Self pity never got anyone anywhere but that didn't mean I could help doing so.

A loud crack resounded as the front door opened and eerie silence followed instead of footsteps. _Ninja things._

Moments later, my door opened and a woman in her mid thirty entered.

"I'm home" she said as she sat on the foot of my bed.

I sat up to face her.

She looked moderately well. She definitely looked and smelled like she's been away camping for three days but that itself was a miracle since she's been away for almost a week. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun and still looked sturdy. Her clothes looked slightly tattered but it was still intact.

"Welcome home" I said, hugging her.

It was a weird relationship we had. I knew that I wasn't exactly the product of mutual love, but I knew that i was the recipient of love. It was almost a foreign feeling, a feeling that I didn't get in my past life.

She returned the embrace and laid down next to me. "How's my little girl doing" she asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ears.

I snuggled into her, ignoring the smell of forest trees and dirt in exchange for the warmth she emitted. "Keith taught me how to walk on trees" I said.

She laughed. "My prodigy" she patted my back. "Would you like to show me tomorrow?"

I blinked. "Are you not going to work?" _Do criminal organisations have holidays?_

"I'm taking a week leave" she announced, smiling and beaming.

My smile widened to match hers. "Really?"

A delightful bubbly sound erupted from her. "Of course! I'm going to spend it with my adorable little daughter" she ruffled my hair and squeezed me tightly.

I grinned. My mom in this lifetime was pretty damn awesome. It was the mom that I dreamed for in the past life. This was what I yearned for. Small acts of love that just filled my heart with warm and happiness. _Of course if you forget that fact that she kills people for living._

I clutched the hem of her meshed shirt, relaxing. Mom merely responded with a fond smile, stroking my hair.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on her steady heartbeat.

Slowly but surely, the world faded and I fell asleep.

* * *

A slight breeze shook the small forest that lay in front of us.

Mom and I stood in the clearing with smell of musky grass surrounding me.

As she looked at me expectantly, I concentrated small amount of chakra to pool at my feet. Then confidently, I went up the tree, completely sideways.

Flexing my foot, I made sure to emit good amount of chakra, making sure I wasn't overloading it.

"Can you hang upside down?" Mom asked

Instead of shouting back to make myself heard, I merely walked to a branch and hung upside down.

She smiled and motioned me to come back down.

I grinned mischievously as a idea popped in my head. I jumped down and landed on top of her, attempting to tackle her. She merely chuckled at my attempt and shifted slightly to the left to avoid me.

I rolled on the grass floor, softening the impact of the fall. Then without a moment of hesitation, I lashed out to grab on to her feet.

Mom jumped and skidded away from my reach with graceful ease. She smiled an impish grin- the one I inherited and lunged towards me, arms wide stretched.

I eeped and scrambled out of her way, almost falling down in process.

" _Wind release: Gale palm_ " she said, and the gust of wind circulated around her.

The gust then pushed me down to the soft grass, and I attempted to regain my footing by staggering.

A familiar pair of hands grabbed me upright.

I stomped my feet. "It's not fair! You used ninjutsu!" I complained loudly.

She dusted the dirt and stray grass of my hair and clothes. "Well you should've warned me that we were playing Samurai instead of Ninja. Samurai plays fair and Ninja plays to win" she said.

I pouted but soon looked up at her. "Can you please teach me the jutsu?" I asked, putting on my best 4-year old daughter adorable look.

She sighed. "Ah my little prodigy. What am I going to do with you?" she said in an mock exasperated voice and motioned me to sit down.

"It's quite simple. It's a C-rank jutsu" she explained. She clapped her palms together and looked at me expectantly. A little weary, I copied her movement and making a resounding clap.

"Now do it again but focus wind chakra to your palms" she said, demonstrating a clap again. This time a small gust of wind made its presence.

Frowning, I tried to concentrate to putting chakra to my hands. Manipulating chakra was quite easy for me, because I could the literal foreign feeling encompassing me.

When I determined that it was enough, I clapped.

Meager amount of air escaped, but it was enough to ripple through mom's hair.

She smiled proudly at my progress. "Your affinity is wind so it should be easier to do this" she said. She clapped, demonstrating the jutsu once again.

"Now, let's add something _exciting_ " she fished around her pouch her several kunai.

She threw the kunai in the air and clapped her palms together. " _Wind release: Gale palm_ " she shouted.

The kunai which were falling was immediately swept by the gust of wind and got propelled. With a satisfying thud, they all solidly hit a tree trunk

My mouth snapped open. _How the hell did she predict the path of those kunai?_

She smiled easily at me. "Now it's so much more fun" she said in almost a teacher-like voice.

"Whoa" I said, darting to the tree to see the kunai that were embedded in the trunk. It was halfway in, and didn't look like it was going to come out by a simple tap.

"Practice makes perfect!" she said cheerfully. "Now let's go have breakfast"

Still flabbergasted by her display, I followed her back into the house.

Well, I called it a _house_ , but it was more like a _cave._

Inside was basically carved out to be a criminal compound. It wasn't too luxurious, but it was where I lived and where I grew up.

Since my mom was the leader, we had the innermost secure unit. The layout was akin to apartment with hallways and different units.

We walked through the common area, and many people nodded their heads respectfully towards mother.

"Boss!" Familiar male voice shouted from a distance. Mom and I both turned around to see the smiling red head. His blank headgear was, as always, firmly tied up, holding his spiky brown hair up. The battleaxe located on his back glistened under the torchlight inside the cave.

"Keith" Mom said, acknowledging him.

"I heard that you were taking a week leave to take care of this little prodigy" he said, prodding me in the head.

"Hi Keith" I said, smiling at him. He fondly smiled back and ruffled my hair.

She shrugged. "I am a mother you know. Sometimes you have to prioritise kids."

Keith laughed and lowered himself to face me. "Did you show her tree walking?"

I beamed. "Yeah! And she taught me how to do a ninjutsu"

Keith raised his eyebrows and looked at my mother, who was just coincidentally looking away and at a spot on the wall.

I cocked my head. "Is something wrong?"

He flashed me a reassuring smile. "Nothing wrong, just you're very advanced" he said in a tone that clearly screamed that something was wrong.

I frowned. _Why is it wrong to teach a kid ninjutsu?_

Before an awkward silence can come, Keith started speaking. "Do you think you can show me the jutsu? What jutsu did you learn?"

"Um I learned the _Wind release: Gale palm_. I'm not really good at it yet" I replied, mumbling the last part.

Guided by Keith's encouraging look, I took a deep breath and prayed that it wasn't going to be an embarrassing squirt of wind like last time.

" _Wind release: Gale palm"_ I said, while clapping my hands together.

This time, sufficient amount of wind blew out, enough to make the torch light blow out. _At least I didn't embarrass myself._

I laughed at Keith's incredulous look. Mom silently went to the torch to relight it.

"Very good job" Keith said, pride evident in his voice. "I assume you're here to have lunch?" he asked to my mom, his voice placid.

Mom nodded. "We were just heading to the cafeteria."

"Well I was going there too! Do you mind if I join the mother daughter lunch?" he said in a joking tone.

"Of course I don't mind" She said, looking at me for confirmation. I smiled in response.

Keith flashed a quick grin to me. "Rei, do you mind going there first? I just have to talk to your mother about something."

I flashed an innocent smile back. "I'll make sure you guys have space to sit" I said.

I started walking away from the adults, fully aware that they were eyeing me.

When I turned around the corner and was out of their sight, I applied chakra in my ears so I could hear their conversation.

" _Did you really teach her a C-Rank jutsu? Are you insane? She's only four years old!" Keith exclaimed angrily in a hushed tone._

 _Mom tapped her foot almost impatiently. "Well you've seen her. She's an actual prodigy."_

" _Akino, I know that she's a prodigy. But she's only four. Her chakra reserves are very low. She's not old nor advanced enough to the state of her chakra reserves. She's going to exhaust herself while repeating that jutsu." he said hotly._

" _Please, Keith. I think we both know that Rei is sensible enough to understand those issues. Also, if you haven't noticed, her chakra reserves her massive."_

 _An indignant huff sounded from Keith. "That's just genetics. We know Jiraiya had massive chakra reserves as well"_

" _Anyways, teaching her jutsus and by extension, her chakra serves will help her learn our Bloodline Limit as well"_

 _Silence._

" _Did you just say that you're going to teach her the Bloodline Limit?" he growled, with actual ferocity clear in his voice._

" _This is better if she learns it at a younger age. Better to cope with." she said with a final tone._

" _You better not destroy her" Keith said in a low voice._

" _Is that a request from a subordinate or a childhood friend?" Mom asked in almost a joking manner contrasting from the situation._

Hearing the rustle of their clothes, I immediately bolted towards the cafeteria.

My head pounded, trying to absorb the information I just heard.

 _Most four year old kids cannot use ninjutsu because their reserves are too small_

 _I have a bloodline limit._

I slid into a table, and closed my eyes, trying to remember information from the original anime, Naruto.

I knew that a bloodline limit was something like Sharingan, Byakugan where an ability was passed down through generation. But really, I knew neither the actual extent of nor the actual limitation.

Leaning back on the chair, I stared at the table.

 _What am I going to do?_ I asked myself. _Do I go to Konoha to find Naruto and Sasuke? Do I try to stop the Uchiha Massacre?_

A part of me really wanted to see Naruto. I wanted to tell their poor kid that it everything was okay and show him warmth and kindness.

A part of me wanted to go to academy, to make friends with the people I saw in anime.

A part of me wanted to stop all the death happening, and I supposed I could because I knew who was going to die.

But a part of me wanted to stay with my mom, who gave me so much love, and live this life. Even though I was part of a criminal group- possibly a drug cartel- and I was a product of tactic, it was better than my previous life and I loved it here.

"Rei? Did you get your food?" Mother asked, sitting in the chair with Keith accompanying her.

I sighed. The choice was going to be hard.


	2. Introduction

**Hi! I'm Yul the cool author of this story.**

 **As you can probably tell, my grammar is really really bad. So i was wondering if anyone wants to volunteer to be my beta? Please?**

 **Thanks for reading Trying. Please please review 3**

"Okay Rei. Do you know what a bloodline limit is?" Mom asked. Her blond hair fluttered in the wind, making her look like she was engulfed in holy golden light. She sat casually in the clearing, wearing her ninja gear of a meshed shirt and black skirt over pants.

I looked at her incredulously.

 _She's actually going to help me unlock my bloodline limit? Ignoring Keith's disapproval?_

I feigned an ignorant look. "Ummm I'm not sure mom"

She smiled fondly at me and explained . "It's a classification name for techniques that can only be learnt if it is inherited by blood."

 _I guess she doesn't know about Kakashi then because his Sharingan is definitely not inherited by blood._

"Are we having an academic lesson?" I asked. _I'm not supposed to know that we have blood limit. That seem like a clueless question right._

Mom just merely made a 'hmm' noise. "Well you know how I'm the leader of Eos?"

 _Its hard to miss that I'm in a criminal organisation. "_ Of course mom"

"Well part of the reason why I became a leader is because I have a bloodline ability"

I grinned in excitement. This meant that I could be like Sasuke or Haku and have some cool ass ability.

"Is it ice powers?" I asked, hopeful.

Mom chuckled softly. "It's not ice beams"

 _Well damn. I could've been Elsa and sang Let It Go._

A look of _weariness?_ flashed in her face. "Our Lyght family ability is Control"

I blinked. "That's a bit overpowering" I spluttered out. _Control?_

"Our bloodline limit is quite limited and complicated. Lemme start from the beginning" she explained. "So everything in the world in made out of chakra."

I nodded, showing her that I was following her.

"So we can see the chakra world and its map when we activate our bloodline ability. And we can manipulate the chakra, which in turn manipulate the real world"

 _Holy shit._ I gaped her her. _We are basically gods._

"Except there are repercussions." _Of course_. "Firstly, this takes immense concentration for after using your bloodline limit, you're going to be, out of commission, per say, for a while."

Looking at my curious gaze, she elaborated. "So your mind is basically blank. It's kinda hard to describe. I'll show you a bit later after explaining"

She continued. "Secondly, Chakra is pure natural force. It doesn't like to be disturbed and thrown out of order. So more you manipulate it, the more _angry_ it gets. They might show you hallucinations, or might squeeze your organs, might mess with your serotonin level so you won't feel happiness. They punish you"

 _A little fucked up. Just a little._ "And with these drawbacks the power we get is _control?_ "

She looked down on her hand. "It's more powerful than you can ever imagine Rei. But also this is more dangerous than you can ever imagine. You can kill someone by moving chakra to move air and suffocate them. You can lock chakra around them for few seconds just to falter their movement and break their tempo."

She took a shuddering long breath. "But if you kill someone while using your bloodline, the punishment will be beyond imaginable. The amount of chakra you manipulate amd the disruption to the natural force all sums up to your punishment."

A uneasy silence fell between us. _Why couldn't I get a easy Kekkai Genkai like Hinata and Sasuke?_

"I can demonstrate it for you. But I'll be weird for a while so just let me be okay?"

Mom reached into her pouch and got a kunai and a pen. After scribbling something on her arm, she nicked the part of her arm with the kunai.

"You're bleeding!" I gasped and scrambled over. She held up her palm and smiled at me.

"Watch" she said. I faltered in my step and stood still

She took a deep breath and I felt the chakra move around her. Her piercing blue eyes glinted with almost uneasiness

"Rêi" she quietly exclaimed.

I frowned. _That's my name. But she wasn't calling me. it didn't feel like she was calling me._

She emitted a gust of wind and the grass flattened around her. Her blue eyes was fading and the right eye started to glow silver.

She extended her hand towards the tree.

I baited my breath in anticipation

"Smash" she commanded, looking at a tree. Immediately, the tree- the one that i showed tree climbing before- exploded into thousands of little pieces and its bark turned into deadly missiles.

And the deadly missiles were coming towards me.

I attempted to dive for cover but grimaced as I realised that I'll still end up with thousands of scratches and few deep wounds.

"Stop" she commanded once again.

Incredibly, as if time stopped, the flying barks all stopped midair. I peeked my head up from the ground to look at her.

Her right eye was blazing silver and there was an aura of _godlike_ power surrounding her. She looked harmonious with the world. However I could see they blueish coat of chakra was surrounding her, making a blanket around her.

 _This is the power I get? Yes please!_

"Drop" the barks all fell to the floor, making a sound that is synonymous to rain.

"Rêi" she said once again. Immediately, her eye stopped glowing silver and came back to the calming blue that I inherited.

I took a step towards her, my feet crunching on the tree barks that was on the floor. "Mom?" I asked hesitantly as the deafening silence threaded.

She looked at me almost blankly then moved to grab her kunai in a hostile manner.

"Wait wait wait I'm your daughter mom?" I said frantically, watching her grip her kunai in a throwing grip. _If she throws that kunai, I'm dead._

She frowned at me and looked down at her bleeding arm and the writing around it. Then she slowly took her kunai down.

I took another step closer. "I'm Rei mom. Your daughter?" I said once again in a soothing voice.

Mom stood still, still looking blankly at me. When I was certain she didn't see me as a threat, i dashed towards her.

 _Out of commission._ I realised what that meant. She was blank and looked like she lacked logic and reasoning.

I craned over to read the writing on her arm.

 _Don't hurt Rei. Listen to only Rei._ It said. The blood from the cut was smudging over the scribble.

I took a shuddering breath. It was strange to see my strong independent mother to be so _vulnerable._

I gripped her arm. "Let's go patch that cut up so it doesn't get infected"

I lead her back into our quarter, and she followed me obediently and silently. Feeling a little unnerved, I started to babble.

"So that was really cool how you exploded the bark just by saying the word explode. I wonder if you have to say it out loud to make it work or you did it for style. I don't know why you said my name though." I mumbled, seating her on the kitchen chair and rummaging through our medicine cabinet.

"It is traditional to name your child after your activation word" she said in an eerily calm voice.

 _Activation word?_

"How long is it until I get my mom back?" I asked.

She just looked at me blankly.

I sighed. "Give me your arm" I

Grabbing her arm, I poured water over it, making sure all tree bark and dirt was out. Then I dumped some salve and put a bandage on.

"All done!" I said, admiring my work. I admitted that it was a little crooked but it looked good.

She sat in the chair, looking bleakly at the wall.

"Is there anything you want to do?" I asked just to break the silence.

Her blank mask crumbled and she suddenly grimaced.

"Mom?" I ran to her side as she started falling from her chair. I tried to grip her but she fell to the floor and started spasming on the floor.

 _Shitshitshitshitshit_. _What the fuck do I do?_

I attempted hold her still and lay her comfortably on the floor. _Do I leave her and go and find help or do I stay what do I do?_

As I hopped around, trying to think of what to do, she suddenly stopped spasming and froze.

"Jiraiya" she whispered, looking at the table.

 _Jiraiya my father?_

I watched as her face morphed from longing to fury.

"Jiraiya" she snarled this time. In a second, she scrambled up and lunged at the table, with her arm outstretched and kunai in hand.

I skidded back, getting out of the way. "Don't attack!" I shouted, fearing the worse for our whole wooden table that Keith carved out for us.

Immediately, she stopped and stared at me blankly once again, contrasting with her rage twisted face from seconds before.

 _What the hell is happening?_ I asked myself. I was sitting across in a cave with my mother in a foreign trance attacking household appliances.

"Just- just sit on the chair and relax" I asked, drawing the chair out for her to sit on. She obeyed my orders and sat in the chair, blinking at the wall.

I paced around in circles, trying to judge what to do. _Do I go find help? Keith will know. He's moms teammate and knew about the bloodline ability._

I glanced at my mom. She seemed almost like a ghost and a lifeless corpse just sitting the looking so bleak.

 _Thanks for warning me about all this mom_ I thought sarcastically.

I sat in front of mom and buried my head in my arms, refusing to look at her.

I stayed like that for a while, just not sure what to do.

It must've been no less than an hour when I heard the friendly warm voice again.

"Rêi?" A loving voice said while gently ruffling my hair. I looked up to see my mother. _My_ mother.

Her smiling face was prominent once again with an easy smile.

"Mom!" I shouted and she enveloped me in a hug.

Her warmth seeped into me as she hugged me tightly. "What happened just then, that's the price of control" she whispered in my ear.

"Do you remember what you did?" I asked curiously.

A look flashed on her face but went too quick for me to see what it was.

"I remember some of it" her smile seemed a little forced.

I grinned at her. "It was really cool! I wanna do it"

I felt relieved as some tension left her face and she smiled happily back at me. _I love her smiles._ Her smiles made me feel loved, and the fact that she was directly tne smile at me was enough to make me incredibly happy.

"It is very important that you understand the toll this power takes on your body" she started talking while opening her arms out, inviting me for a warm hug. When I was safely secured in her grasp, she continued explaining. "So the reason why i was 'out of it' per say is because when I was using the power, my brain basically worked overtime."

"So when you finished using your power, your brain basically took a break?" I finished her sentence, guessing her next words.

"Spot on my little genius "

I beamed at her praise. No matter how much praise I got in this life, I couldn't help but to appreciate it because even a praise was quite rare in my old life.

"But it doesn't explain why you were lounging at a table "

I cocked my head in a curious gesture as she looked uneasy while telling me about the repercussions of the blood limit.. "Well chakra basically put a genjutsu on me so, when I responded to it, to you, it looked like I was attacking a table. But in my world, I was attacking an enemy nin."

 _So Jiraiya is an enemy nin to her. Huh_

"Interesting" I commented absentmindedly while processing the information further.

 _Manipulating chakra equals punishment like equivalent exchange. I wonder if it's the amount of chakra I move or it's the result of my manipulation which I get more punished for._

 _I guess there's one way to really find out_

I blinked and relaxed my face, getting ready to pull my best pout and begging face. When mom's eyes wandered, I immediately pulled up the cutest face I can do.

"Mom I'll love to try. Please?"

Even though I knew she was planning to unlock my bloodline ability, I caught the fleeting and hesitant look in her eye. I didn't really blame her. Just from what I witnessed, our ability looked _hectic._

"Our bloodline limit has to be unlocked with aid from a previous generation" she said.

"Unlocked?" I questioned.

She nodded, "Unlocked. Yes. I'll supercharge your brain with my chakra and you'll be able to know the feeling. It's hard to explain if you haven't experienced it"

She gently placed me on the floor, off her lap. I crossed my legs comfortably and rolled my shoulders, trying to relax. Chakra supercharge sounded really bad since I knew that Chakra overloaded death was actually a thing. Also, supercharging your brain with chakra just sounded wrong.

"Are you ready?" she asked gently.

I replied almost grimley. "Yes I am"

I couldn't help but to feel rapid butterflies in me as she placed her palm between my shoulder blades.

"My chakra will leak into you. Don't fight it and just relax"

As expected, I felt the trickle of unfamiliar but warm chakra flowing into me. It wasn't ruthless, it slowly worked its way in to my chakra coils. It felt like she was gently spoon feeding me chakra, however it was diligent and worked firmly.

I winced as she slowly filled up my reserves and dangerously threatened to overflow.

I felt the chakra tittertattering on the edge and I _definitely_ felt it tipping over my quota and my reserves.

I expected it to be painful. And I expected it to be tremendous amount of pain just as if I ate too much.

However, I felt clear and fuzzy. I felt like I was a little drugged, emotion of high and happiness mixed into a blend of calm and logical.

The world was flickering. It was really hard to describe and make analogy to what I was seeing. I could see chakra map of the entire world. The chakra pumping through the air, chakra trapped in fuuinjutsu seals laid on the table was clearly shown in web of blue.

"I can see chakra" I exclaimed excited. It was so _real._

"Try to move the chakra" Mom said as she stopped pumping me with chakra.

I sighed in relief as the uncomfortable bloating of chakra stopped.

I stared at the table, looking at the chakra that was stationary in it. _So different._ I mused as I turned around to see Mom. Chakra was avidly buzzing through her. Tearing my eyes away from the flowing of chakra, I stared at the table.

 _Disturbing the chakra balance of an object might have catastrophic effect to it._ I remembered. Grinning, I turned away from a table, Keith has handcarved it for us after all, and looked at the spoon sitting on the kitchen bench.

I willed chakra map to start moving. Because a spoon was a stationary object, the chakra was very still. However, I flexed my chakra and willed it to _start moving._

It took two seconds.

One second, the chakra was still and other second, it was gone.

The moment I willed the spoon's chakra map to move, the spoon exploded and it turned into fine dust.

I saw Mom deflect the spoon leftovers in the air. "I think thats enough for today, Rei. Now let the chakra out"

I pouted at her. "But it feels really nice"

Mom smiled dangerously. "Let go of the chakra. Make it flow back to your body" her voice was authoritative and left no room for argument.

I sighed. _It feels so nice._ It felt like a combination of mild ecstasy weed combined. Eerily calm but eerily happy.

Nevertheless, I followed my mom's order and slowly realized the chakra that was coiled around my head and made it flow down to my whole entire body. The happy feeling went away, and my consciousness slipped away alongside it.

 **PS**

 **I like cookies. Do you?**


	3. Start

**Hi! Thanks for reading Trying,**

 **Please leave a review. Please**

 **I love you all 3**

I startled into to consciousness. I opened my eyes to see my classroom around me.

 _Did I fall asleep in class?_

"Sarah?" A cautious voice asked from my right.

I immediately whipped around to see the tanned built brunette smiling at me.

"L-Luis?" I stuttered, my voice breaking.

He walked towards me and I desperately scrambled out of my chair, falling to the floor in process,

Luis' eyes widened in surprise as I did panicky motions to get away from him.

"Sarah what's wrong?" He asked in a worried voice.

I slowly backed away.

Luis smiled at me. "Are we playing this way again?"

"I-I-I" I managed to splutter out.

He walked towards me confidently and in a predatory manner.

I shivered. _Don't come near me don't come near me_

As I backed away, he just walked towards me.

I gasped when I hit the wall behind me. _Trapped_

The wall was cold against my thin shirt and I shook in coldness as well as fear.

Closing my eyes, I looked away from the terrifying person walking towards me.

I heard the heavy footsteps stop right in front of me.

"Open your eyes" he whispered right next to my ear.

I ignored him and kept my eyes closed.

My heart thundered and was going crazy like a jackhammer. My hands were shaking and I felt fear paralyzing me.

I tried to flinched away as he roughly grabbed my chin making me face him.

"Open your eyes" he repeated once more, accenting the words. His right hand was casually around my neck and I got the clear message. _Open your eyes or I kill you._

Bracing myself, I opened my eyes to see him towering over me, with his left arm over my head and his eyes dangerously glinting at me.

"Scared, Sarah?" He mockingly whisper, with his cheeks against me.

I shuddered in disgust at his low voice and the skin contact.

I tried to sound tough. "N-no"

His brown eyes flickered in amusement, "Really?"

I stayed silent, looking away from him.

His eyes hardened. "Then kneel and beg for me"

My breath hitched and I pressed myself closer to my wall. _No no no no no I don't want this stay away go away please._

He chuckled darkly, "I forgot that you like fighting back."

 _If I smashed my hand against the wall, would I die?_

I froze. _Dying._

 _I've already killed myself._

All the memories came rushing back to me. _I am Rei._

The memories of wonderful warmth of mom took the crushing bleakness away from my chest.

 _I am Rei. I am strong._

I stared at the male in front of me. Without any hesitation, I braced myself against the wall and kicked his chest.

I smiled as he skidded on the floor, his school uniform dragging on the dirt.

"What the fuck!" He screamed at me, then proceeded charged towards me like an angry bull.

I ducked out of the way and stuck my leg out, tripping him.

He bounced against the wall and snarled furiously at me. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm going tell everyone about your little cutting habit and the sex tape"

This time, I was the one to lash out and snarl. "You made me take that video!"

He laughed. "Only you know that, slut"

I took a deep breath. _This isn't real. This is just repercussion from the bloodlimit. Hallucinations and illusions._ I told myself.

 _Doesn't mean it's not infuriating_

"Shut up" I hissed at him.

"You don't like hearing that? But I remember you begging for me to fuck you, little slut" he said in a joking tone,

"You held a gun towards me! What was I meant to do" I yelled. My cheeks flushed in shame, remember that situation too vividly.

He smiled. Then he stopped.

I looked at him curiously, weary or other things he might do.

I cocked my head in confusion as he became transparent, with blueish outlines.

 _Chakra_

It was truly a relief when Luis faded away And replaced it with my Mom sitting on the table, staring at me with concern.

The cave was present once again and I sighed in almost happiness of being in here instead of my past life.

As I slowly came to be, I realised that I was seated in the table.

I released a deep breath. What I saw made me scared and terrified and honestly, it freaked me out a little. It made me feel weary and hesitant to use the ability.

"Mom?" I called her.

Immediately, the worry line faded and she looked at me in relief.

"Rei! My little girl" she said as she she bent down to embrace me in a tight hug.

"I was so worried! You kept speaking gibberish and looked so scared" babbling, she grabbed me even tighter.

 _Gibberish? That means I must've spoken English._

"Controlling chakra was so fun!" I exclaimed happily, pushing the memory of Luis out of my mind. My hand still shaking but I pressed it firmly on my side to make it stop,

From the giddy feeling chakra overload felt, to the powerfulness I felt when I destroyed the spoon, I could see why Orochimaru and Sasuke turned power-hungry.

Power was so addictive and it made you want just _more and more._

I was about to ask the details of what I did when i was out until a blaring alarm rang.

My mom stiffened. "Shit" she exclaimed softly.

My eyes widened in surprise as i realised that she just swore around me..My mom didn't do that. She was always calm and collected.

However, right now, she looked frantic and panicked.

She looked down on me, tucked in her arms.

"Mom has to go and see what's happening" she said, popping me off her lap.

I looked at her. She looked terrified and panicked but had a grim line of determination.

"Mkay" I said. I had no doubts that she would survive, she had the over powering bloodlimit after all.

However it did chill me when she kneeled to see me eye level. "Whatever happens Rei, remember that I love you" she said, looking directly at my eyes.

I felt uneasy, she was speaking like this was the last time she'll see me.

Even I tried not to, I bursted into tears. "You're coming back right? " I asked feverishly.

She smiled warmly at me. "Of course"

Silence passed as she ran around the house, getting her gear ready.

"I'll be back" she said to me, and kissed me on the forehead. Then she was gone.

The alarm had stopped blaring and it had been least three hours since mother left.

To say I was worried was an underestimation.

I felt like I was drowning in worry. I needed to go see Keith and see Mom. I _needed_ to make sure they were okay.

That was why I was in the units corridor, out of our house, to see what was going on.

I flinched as I saw crumpled form of some one on the floor. Black red blood oozed from their neck, adding to the already disgusting pool of blood.

I expected myself to throw up when I saw a dead body. I expected to feel terrified. But all I felt was sorrow for that person. I knew they will probably be incarnated like I was which made me less affected by it. Or perhaps it was the fact that I used to watch Criminal Minds, CSI and all those crime shows like a maniac. I just felt indifferent.

However, it did feel make me feel a little queasy to see dead bodies littered across the whole entire corridor.

I was walking down trying to find at least one survivors when I heard voices

"Its been awhile since we were in this situation" A male voice said.

I immediately scrambled over to the sound of the voice.

"It has" frosty voice replied back. _Mom._

I realised that they were standing in the clearing. I hid behind a tree to see what was going on.

Mass bodies were scattered across the clearing. Some were missing limbs, some were missing their head. Some were reduced to a blood and intestine splatter on the grass. I saw Keith's signature battleaxe fallen with a bloody pump next to it. Tears sprung in my eyes.

Only people standing were my Mom and, y _ou guessed it_ , Jiraiya.

The white haired toad ninja was standing few metres from my mother.

Jiraiya looked younger, about 10 years younger, then I know him to look. _So about ten years before Naruto becomes a genin?_

They were both covered in blood, and looked worn out.

I suppressed the urge to laugh as I realised the two standing were my parents. It felt somehow ironic.

"You've gotten stronger" he said seriously.

Mom smiled cheekily. "Sorry for killing your Anbu squad"

"Sorry for killing everyone".

Mom sighed. "Even if you kill me, you still won't win you know"

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows. "Does that have to do with the fact that there's a child hiding behind a tree right now?"

I froze. _Fuck_.

 _Should've known that he was going to catch me. He's Jiraiya of the Sannin for God's sake._

I saw Mom freeze as well and take a surprised gasp.

"Come out" Jiraiya said.

I felt the intense killing aura emitting by both parties. My common sense told me I was going to get killed if I went out now.

"Rei, come out kiddo" I heard my mom say. Hesitantly, I walked out from my hiding spot.

Jiraiya started to talk "You know that a child can't stop me from-" but immediately fell silent when he saw me.

I ran to my mom, and ignored her blood stain clothes and arms to hug her.

"Hi dad" I said facing Jiraiya. I stood next to mom and looked at the ninja

I saw Jiraiya go stiff in both shock and repulsiveness.

"Akino" he called my mom in a forced and calm collected voice.

She replied in a smug voice. "Yes honey?"

"Is she my daughter?" He asked hesitantly, like he was scared of what her answer is going to be.

My mom smiled. "Yes"

 _Surprising right? I was surprised too because I didn't expect to be born as Jiraiya's daughter._

I Iooked up to see Jiraiya's expression to see him, but realised that he was gone.

I felt my mom suddenly shifting to go behind me then I heard my mom make a gargling noise and kneel.

I turned around in shock to see Jiraiya standing behind her, with blue orb spinning in his hands, _Rasengan._

"M-M-Mom?" I said shakily, reaching for her.

Fear jolted through me as I saw the ever green grass underneath our feet turn red. _Scarlet._

Blood gushed out from her back where the Rasengan has cut through.

 _There was no flashy jutsu collison? There was no real fight? This isn't how the Naruto universe is supposed be._

 _Did Jiraiya just try to kill me?_

I felt Jiraiya cowering over me.

"No!" I screamed and backed away, clutching mom.

He frowned, "I'm not going to kill you" he said, as if he read my mind.

I looked down at Mom. Her blue eyes had no warmth and had no life and she stared blankly at me. "I love you" she wheezed.

My hands started to shake as I looked at the muscle and flesh gathering blood. I felt it soak my arms but I didn't care.

"Mom? Mom? I love you too. Mom?" I said, looking at her. She weakily smiled at me.

Then the strength in her body passed and she hang limply against my arms.

Her blood soaked golden hair formed a halo around her, making her look angelic. She looked akin to a sacrificial lamb.

I looked at Jiraiya. Tears were already streaming down my face and I was surprised to see that he was crying too.

"I'm sorry" he said. _Is he talking to me or mom?_

"She's a leader of a criminal organisation and I couldn't let you be influenced like that" Jiraiya said to me, trying to ramble his reasons.

I looked at him blankly. "Are you going to kill me too?" I asked just to confirm his earlier exclamation.

Jiraiya looked conflicted. He looked shaken and I could see that he was distraught.

"No" he decided.

I exhaled a big breath out.

I stood up and saw mom on the grass floor, who looked peaceful.

I sighed. I couldn't blamed Jiraiya really. Yes, I was sad that my mom died, however I knew it was because her group, Eos probably raided and terrorized a whole town.

"What's gonna happen to me?" I asked.

Jiraiya paused. Obviously the white haired ninja haven't thought that far.

"Konoha orphanage will do"

I perked up. _Like where Naruto is. That is, if I'm any close to his timeline._

I took a look at mom, and my heart twisted, i really loved her as much as she loved me. Her death did make my heart jolt and made me sad but there was a fundamental problem.

She loved me yes, but she was never home.

The last few days she was home was the most time I had with her.

It made me sad and cry to see her broken on the floor because she loved me -she covered for the jutsu to save me- but it was hard to weep for someone who I've almost never spent time with.

It wasn't so far to say I had a deeper connection with Jiraiya- one sided of course, from watching Naruto- and sympathized more with him then I sympathized with my mom. _I just don't know you, mom._

 _God I sound like a monster who's not traumatized like their mother's death._

"How old are you?"

 _Seventeen,_ I almost said. "Four"

He grunted. "Did Akino tell you I'm your dad?"

 _No she wasn't around enough to tell me anything like that._ "I heard people talking about it"

And with that the conversation ended and I watched in morbid fascination as he put mt mother in a sealing scroll. The he nudged me to walk out to the edges of the clearing

"Do you know about the bloodline ability?" He asked almost casually, just like he asked how old I was.

My heart pounded as I willed myself not to freeze. I wasn't sure what the right answer was.

 _What if I admit that I've unlocked the bloodline ability and he kills me because I'm a threat? Or what if I get locked away?_

"No" I lied.

I led out a breath of relief when he sounded satisfied with my answer.

It was silence once again as he walked in front of me and I tried desperately to catch up with my short legs,

I heard him sigh. "This part has traps, so I need to carry you"

I blinked at him, completely surprised. He seem pretty hard set about ensuring my survival.

I expected to climb onto his back thus eeped in surprise when he lifted me from my shirt and slung me over his shoulder.

His movement were surprisingly gentle but there wasn't warmth or care in them.

And that's how I arrived in Konoha for the first time. Slung across Jiraiya's shoulder and covered in my mom's dried blood.

 **PS**

 **If anyone is going through hard time and need someone to talk to, feel free to PM me.**


	4. Naruto

I sat in my- or in better sense- the orphanage's bed- and closed my eyes.

The creamed coloured wall was nice and cool against my forehead and I sank deep into thoughts.

Every time I closed my eyes I remembered vividly, my mothers face. The smiling face as blood leaked out from her back, sulling my shirt, pants and the grass beneath.

 _Jiraiya is the good guy._ I told myself. _Don't blame him for moms death._

But of course, that was easier said then done.

Yes, I've only known my mother for a short amount of time and yes I barely knew her. However the love, respect, and then trust she gave and showed me were all true.

And Jiraiya ended all the happiness and killed everyone who loved me.

I shook my head. _Don't think it like that. It's moms fault for being in a criminal organisation and for raiding villages._

But really, that didn't make me hate Jiraiya any less.

I sighed as I plopped down in my bed.

It hurt really.

Remember Mom and her beautiful love hurt.

 _Hamlet weeped for months when his father died. he killed his uncle so he'll have his revenge. I'm sure I can afford a little bit of hostility towards Jiraiya._

 _Then again Hamlet died of a tragic death._

Idly, I wondered, as I mourned for my moms death, if anyone weeped for me in the other world. _Did anyone cry when they saw my broken body? Did they evn have a funeral? Did anyone notice that I was gone? Did they even care?_

"Who are you?"A curious voice sounded snapping me out of my gloomy thoughts.

I opened my eyes to face, you guessed it, young Naruto standing in front of me.

Looking at the boy, who I knew was shunned from society, was heartbreaking. His wide blue eyes were innocent but also guarded. His blond mop was filthy and grimy, obviously a result of taking care of himself. His clothes were not yet orange but normal green cargo shorts with a white t-shirt.

Of course I couldn't help but to reach out to pat his hair.

Narutos eyes widened and he instinctively flinched away. _The citizens must've acted harshly towards him._

"I'm Rei"

The blond smiled hesitantly back. "Naruto!"

 _That's it._ I reached out to hug the boy and firmly placed him in my grasp.

He smelled funny and I could feel the dirt on him be transferred to my clothes but for now, I just hugged the poor boy and relished his warmth.

Poor Naruto looked so confused by my sudden act of affection.

When I let go, he looked at me all wide-eyed.

"Do you wanna be my friend?"

He said those words but in such a shy manner and withdrawn manner. Even though he tried to make it sound nonchalant there was glimmer of hope hidden.

I smiled at him. "Of course!"

As I was led out of the room to outside, I felt his clammy hands grip me tightly.

All the thoughts of _"how am I going to influence Naruto and how do I help so less death occur"_ was all discarded as I watched a sunny smile on the boy.

And I knew that from then on, my goal would be to make sure Naruto would be happy and out of harms way.

It wasn't a romantic protection but more of a sibling older-sister feeling protection feeling that I got.

Because _goddamn this kid was adorable and was just begging to be hugged and doted on._

It was actually the combination of his personality-which makes everyone like him instantly if he tried- and the fact that I knew him and his future from watching Naruto, the anime, in my past life.

Nevertheless the reason , it didn't change the look of admiration and pure happiness Naruto had on him when he looked at me.

He dragged me out to the courtyard where there was few kids playing with each other.

As soon as Naruto came out, the kids all moved away and gave him wary looks.

The blond wasn't affected at all. He made his way to the swings and promptly sat down.

"Ne ne! Can you push me?" He asked excited.

A quick smiled twitched on my lips as I pushed the small framed boy on the swing. He laughed in joy as he swung across.

"Watch!" He exclaimed. I dutifully looked at Naruto who jumped off the swing while it was still high up in the air.

He whooped as he was airborn but I watched in almost horror as he had no plan for his footing on the way down.

I immediately added chakra to my feet and glided along in fast speed.

Then I caught the blond who looked like he was about to face plant to the floor.

I sighed. "That was reckless"

My comment was ignored, however as Naruto jumped out of my arms and hopped in a very excited manner. "That's so cool! How did you do that? You were there and wham! You're here!" He used his fists to protray me and made a whooshing noise to depict the fast travel.

I cocked my head. _Do I teach him?_

Naruto has a crazy amount of chakra so it was probably no issue for me to teach jutus. But really, I didn't know if four year olds should know something like this.

 _Meh._

I motioned Naruto to sit down. He immediately obliged and plopped down on the floor.

"Close your eyes" I instructed. The blond was slightly bouncing in his position in excitement but still followed my command.

"Now feel it" I simply said.

Naruto grunted. "Feel what?"

"You'll know when you feel it."

There was few minutes of silence as Naruto's breathing evened and his body posture relaxed.

Then he rolled his shoulders. "What is it? It feels like ramen noodles inside me" he said while cracking one of his eyes opened.

 _Ramen noodles? I guess?_

I smiled at him. "That's chakra"

"Chakra? What's that? Is it something really cool?" He asked. _Always so excited._

"It is very cool. It's just energy per say" _bullshit explanation on spot is done._

Naruto kept shifting his position, apparently trying to feel chakra better. "So how do I whizz?"

 _I assume whizz means fast travel._

I opened my mouth but paused. _How do you explain to a normal four year old that my speed is a combination of chakra infused coils in my legs pumping through and the actual emitting of chakra from my feet?_

"Feel the um, ramen noodles?"

Naruto gave a nod. "Feels warm and nice!"

"Try to concentrate on your feet and make it like a shoe on your feet" I said, reinforcing my feet with chakra attempting to explain the process better.

Of course, I knew that Naruto had a lot of chakra to burn but I really wasn't expecting this to happen.

By this I meant that Naruto put _way too much_ chakra-I could clearly see the blue- to his feet and made a sizeable hole in the ground.

It was almost a comical sight watching Naruto buried knee deep in two circular holes around his skinny legs.

"Less ramen noodles" I clarified for him, looking at his bewildered and confused face.

He knitted his brows in concentration. "Try to do it slower" I suggested as I watched the hints of blue sneak into his feet.

I watched in anticipation as the faintest bit of blue gathered. "Stop!" I said, startling Naruto.

"Why?" He asked almost hurt. "Don't you think I can do it?" He whispered with his head hung.

 _Cuddle time._

Before he can blink I crushed the blond in my arms.

"I said stoo because that's the amount of ramen noodles you need, silly" I said while ruffling his hair.

I pull away to see his face fade from hurt to happiness once again.

He wriggled his feet. "But that's nothing!" The blond whined.

I sighed. "It's because you have large amount of ramen noodles compared to everyone"

Naruto looked down. "Is that bad?"

It broke my heart to see the boy almost anticipating that I'll say bad things about him. "Not at all! It's very good. It'll be harder for you to learn techniques that requires little ramen noodles though" I said cheerfully.

"I have lots of ramen noodles so it's hard to pick only one" Naruto summarised and nodded along to his explanation.

I blinked. _It makes sense?_

I gathered chakra to my feet. "So you're at this stage" I explained helpfully. Naruto looked fascinated and applied chakra to his feet as well.

"Wh-whoa they're glowing!" He exclaimed, hopping around.

Chuckling, I pointed to his feet which was almost glowing. His eyes bulged almost impossibly wide. "My feet are on fire!" He said and attempted to shake his leg while haphazardly balancing on the other.

"It's not fire. That's how chakra-the ramen noodle- looks like"I told him. Naruto stopped shaking and reached down to the blueness.

His brows furrowed as he tried to find a word to describe the feeling. "It feels warm" he decided.

I nodded. "Now, imagine that the ramen noodle is a little spring and use it to add a little bounce to your step"

This step was the hardest to teach because it wasn't something I could physically show to explain. Also, this was the hardest part to do because it was pretty difficult to time the chakra spring everytime.

"Don't forget to use only little bit of ramen noodle" I reminded not wanting To see a blond fly to the sky in a Team Rocket style from Pokemon.

He nodded solemnly and I watched as his feet emitted faint blue chakra and it glided to guide his step.

Naruto did a hesitant step, and I saw the chakra expand slightly to push him along.

Bit of course, as a beginner, Naruto couldn't time it perfectly and he immediately fell to the ground.

"Careful" I called out jokingly as Naruto got up.

The blond did his adorable pout. "Could've told me that earlier" he grumbled while dusting his knees.

Smiling, I showed him how it was supposed to be done. "If it's confusing, exaggerate your steps and when you're bending your knees, boost the ramen noodles"

 _When did chakra become synameous with ramen noodles?_

The enthusiastic blond nodded and adorably attempted to glide at least a step but kept failing and stumbling.

"This is hard" he whined. _Sounds like annoying obnoxious Naruto that everyone hates_

My slightly annoyance immediately disappeared however, when his determined look appeared on the cute four-year-old way.

Now, I had to resist the urge to shout _kyaaa_ and glomp him.

Oh did I say resist? I meant to fulfill.

Naruto looked shocked as I pounced on him to hug again. "You're making good progress! Good job" I complimented warmly, knowing that possibly, this was the only compliment that he had ever recieved.

The blond positively beamed at my statement and doubled his effort to take a decent step without stumbling.

Satisfied with what I've done, I sat on the swing, absentmindedly moving and shuffling my feet. Naruto was in front of me, working his ass off to move. P

As silence descended, my thoughts wandered once again to Mom.

The name brought tears to my eyes because it reminded me of her warm love.

After committing suicide in the world before, Mom snapped me out of my depression but providing me with infinite positive reinforcement and love. She was my anchor, my life and my happiness.

 _God fuck Jiraiya._

The little blond in front of me needed him in the future, yes I knew that. But the rage inside me was intense and told me to track down the road sage and rip his hearts out for daring to harm my precious person.

 _Stop._ I told myself.

If I avenged my mothers death and focused my life on it, I'll be like Sasuke. Like stupid Sasuke and his stupid avenger complex which I was going to fix.

"Look!" Naruto shouted at me and I snapped my attention to the blond while I tucked away my thoughts.

He walked forwards and I saw clearly that the blue hue boosted his speed and length.

"I did it!" He exclaimed proudly while lunging to me.

My eyes widened as I resisted the urge to duck, and let the hyperactive kiddo barrel into me.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" He sang as he danced around me. "I did it!"

I couldn't help but to smile as Naruto's happiness was contagious and did wonders to lift everyone's spirit up.

He hugged me tightly. "Thank you!" He fiercely mumbled. "Thank you for being my friend"

I felt my chest tighten as pity and sorrow rolled into me, watching Naruto be happy because I've spent few hours with him.

Instead of asking anything to how he was treated in the past, I'll patted him on the back. "Anytime" I said.

Naruto grinned.

And I grinned back.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **please leave a review!**

 **Love you all!**


	5. Pointy hat

The winds rustled, swaying my feet that dangled from the balcony. The rising of the sun illuminated the blond mop of hair that rested on my lap, making it look like a golden halo.

Blinking and realising that it was already morning, I stretched, my back stiff from staying in one position for two long. Yesterday, we were supposed to watch the sunset and go back to bed, but Naruto dozed off on my lap and eventually, I did too.

I ruffled his hair, watching as the sun caught the blond strands.

Naruto snored loudly and almost arched towards my touch. I let a small sad smile slip. Even though it had been two years with me, the small boy still longed affection and love.

Sighing, I gently picked up the boy and carried him to our bed.

I expected to be weird when he suggested that we shared a bed. I was, after all, mentally a lot older. I expected to feel like pedaphile.

However, all I felt was possessiveness and comfort as the little blond curled up against and slept.

Of course, it wasn't like we could actually afford two beds. The bed we shared now was lumpy with springs dislodged at spots, and that was the best we could afford.

But it was _our_ bed in _our_ apartment and this was infinitely better than being in the orphanage.

Watching people call Naruto a monster and watching the poor boy trying to look like he was unaffected was albeit heartbreaking and depressing. But now, we have our own apartment which meant that I could pamper him and dote on him. He was basically my younger twin brother.

I absentmindly stroked his hair, feeling the soft golden locks slip between my fingers. Not much happened that would influence the plot of _Naruto_ yet. I taught him few basic justus, the ones I've learned from Mom, but I doubted that'll be much use against the clan children, who were bred to fight.

"Rei" Naruto sleep mumbled and clutched my shirt tightly.

 _Adorable._ Carefully leading his hand from my shirt to hand, I felt the rough calloused hand, small and chubby. It was spluttered with paint, probably from the experiments he did in order to do pranks.

I didn't discourage him from pranks, _God no._ It brought joy to him and watching him glow in happiness was an enough reason to let him do what he wanted.

A small frown crossed my face as I pondered on his pranking life. _Perhaps I was spoiling Naruto too much?_ I looked down on the little boy. _He needs to be spoiled._

I rolled my shoulders, trying to get the stiffness out. However, my movement woke Naruto up, causing him to open one eye to look at me.

His innocent blue eyes stared at me with sleep hazed ring. "What time 's it?" He asked with his words slurred. I felt a soft ticklish feeling on my stomach and looked down to see Naruto attempting to cuddle closer. Almost cooing at the cute sight, I gave him a wide hug.

"I saw the sun rise not moments ago." I answered. "It should be about 5:40?"

The blond let out an exaggerated sigh. "It's too early" he whined, trying to shield his eyes from the sun that spilled from the balcony.

Watching Naruto sluggishly move brought a wonderful idea to prompt him to move.

Leaning down, I blew a huff of air into Naruto's right ear.

The reaction was immediate. His eyes snapped open and jerked away from me, effectively rolling off the bed.

As I watched a blond head pop up from the edges of bed frame, a stream of laughter burst inside me.

"That's not fair!" He stated, stomping his legs. My laughter increased.

Naruto looked annoyed for a second but immediately a mischievous look lit up his eyes.

Before I can duck or try to get out of his way, Naruto plummeted into me, making me exhale a rush of breath.

I hit the wooden floor of the apartment with the blond on top of me. He looked happy, grinning ear to ear.

 _Way too happy._

I crossed my arms, and let a small frown flicker in my face, trying to look intimidating as I can as a six year old on the floor getting pinned by another six year old. "Does this mean you don't want breakfast?"

Immediately, Naruto got off me and bowed at me. "All hail, Rei! She is the best person ever!" He exclaimed with a fist bump. Then he shyly smiled at me. "She'll make me breakfast and she'll be the bestest person ever!"

Not able to maintain the frown, I laughed and started to play along. "I shall, my dear friend." I said in an overly formal tone, and made my way to the kitchen.

It was pretty neat with no dishes in the sink and plates and pots neatly stacked in the corner. Grabbing one of the pots and filling it up with water, I turned to face the hyperactive blond.

"So, watchca doing today?"

I shrugged. "Well I did promise yesterday that we'll decide what field we want to do."

As he heard my words, he immediately lit up. "I wanna go like _pow!_ And people go, _wow he's so cool._ Then I go, _pow pow pow!_ " he exclaimed while waving his fists in an arbitrary fashion in the air.

I just smiled at his antics. "You can, _pow pow_ if you want. That means you want to master in

taijutsu. It's all your choice" I informed him.

Naruto pulled out a chair, waiting for food. "What do you wanna do?"

Opening a ramen packet and pouring into the pot, I considered Naruto's question. Taijutsu was undoublty cool, but I knew it took _a lot_ of work. I was too lazy for that. Ninjutsu needed a large chakra pool, which I inherited from Jiraiya. That was definitely a option.

Genjutsu was undoublty very cool, Itachi managed it brilliantly, but he had the Sharingan.

In order to master in the field of Fuuinjutsu, I knew I needed help of Jiraiya at some point so currently, that wasn't viable.

Ninjutsu was the strongest option but it bugged me a little that I inew Naruto and Sasuke will be ninjutsu _monsters_ and I doubted I could be strong as them.

I wanted to strive, be a jonin. I wanted to survive the ninja world. I wanted to protect myself and Naruto.

My mind wandered back to Fuuinjutsu. There must be other masters besides Jiraiya. I could borrow books from the library and learn them.

 _Explosive tags sounds cool_.

"Fuuinjutsu and Ninjutsu." I decided.

Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "What are those?"

"Fuuinjutsu means art of seal. Ninjutsu means the chakra things that we do"

The blond boy nodded in understanding. "Like the _whizz_ thingy you taught me when I first met you?"

As ramen finished cooking, I carried the pot over, placing it over a hot plate. "Exactly the _whizz_ thing" _Whizz thing as in the movement techniques._

The blond had his head buried in ramen demolishing the noodles. In _few seconds_ the boy had finished his portion. He longing look at my portion. "Can I have a little more?" He asked eyes wide.

I sighed. _How am I supposed to resist this cute thing_. "Sure," I said. "You're a growing boy" I teased, fully knowing he was shorter than me.

As expected, he pouted. "I'm gonna grow into the tallest person on earth!" He announced while slurping the ramen.

My mouth crinkled into a small smile and I dumped the dishes in the sink.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked eagerly.

"I think we should go to the library to research on the fields" I suggested.

Naruto grimaced and whined. "But books are boring! Why can't we spar?"

 _Because I want you not to be a dead last in the Academy._ "Knowledge is shinobi's greatest weapon" I replied with an old proverb.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at me but nevertheless started to move around the apartment to grab his clothes.

Grabbing a simple shirt and pants, I hopped into the bathroom. The mirror reflected a disarrayed disheveled me, with my whiteish blond hair sticking out in all directions. My blue eyes, a different shade from Naruto's, struck out contrasting with my pale skin. I assume that the paleness was from mom because no one from the _fire_ country, Konoha where it was sunny almost 24/7, was _not_ tanned.

"Reeei! Hurry up!" Naruto shouted impatiently, dragging my name out.

I fumbled an attempt to wash my face and brush my hair. When I looked _somewhat presentable,_ I hastily walked out, where Naruto was bouncing around.

"Watch me! Watch me!" He gleefully said. I dutifully stared at him observing him jump with chakra enhanced strength like a steroid-jacked bunny.

Realising that I was practically flat out spacing out on him, he pouted and fell into the same pace as me. "Rei Rei Rei." He sang out.

"What?" I answered half heartedly. I saw a glint of smile pass on his face and by instinct, i recoiled away from him.

But it was too late as his hands fished through my pocket.

Flabbergasted, I stuffed my own hands to see what was missing.

 _My library card._

"Come and get it!" Naruto exclaimed in a sing-song manner, holding the yellow piece of plastic in his hand.

 _That little cretin_

I let out an almost feral smile and leaped towards the blond. He laughed and jumped to the building roof, speeding away from me.

A small smile formed. _Playing tag are we._ Jumping and leaping between roofs, I hotly followed Naruto.

"Catch me if you can!"

"My pleasure"

Using a weak wind ninjutsu, I opened my palms so they act like a booster to a rocket. The gap between Naruto and I decreased, and i reached out my hands to grab him by his cuff.

"Whoa!" He let out as he came a sudden halt.

"Naruto" I scolded him in a mock-disapproving voice.

The blond looked up at me, with a half pout and wide eyes. _Damn it puppy eyes. Stop stop stop._ "I'm swarry Rei. Here's your card." He said in the cutest voice.

I let out a sign as I grabbed my card. "I swear to god, Naruto. One day those puppy eyes aren't going to work on me."

He let out a hearty laugh. "I know you love me Rei!" He declared proudly.

And I just couldn't _not_ smile at that.

We walked to the public library, which was located in the west side of Konoha. It was near the clan buildings, closest one being the Naras.

I watched as Naruto put a mask-somewhat akin to Kakashi's- on. We devised this plan because the villagers were not happy with the idea of the 'fox monster' using their facilities which they payed taxes for. And the first time we went to the library, we were shunned and kicked out because of Naruto.

Holding his hands, we watched into the Konoha Public Libarary.

We settled, sitting on the straw mat that other children also sit on. Grabbing books with clinche title likes: _introduction to Ninja!_ and _Genjutsu for Dummies_ , I piled them around us.

I rubbed my thumb over the dog-eared, well read Fuuinjutsu library book that I had in my hands.

And then I realised.

 _I can make things go boom._

Explosion seals were just begging me to use them.

 _I can be like Deidara but minus the mouth!_

I stared at Naruto who was pretending to read a complex introduction to Ninjutsu but actually had a picture book inside it.

Opening the contents page, I quickly flipped to making seals part, and skimmed through long and tedious explanation.

It wasn't that hard. It was the _intent_ of the chakra that went it which makes the explosion note. Chakra's intent had to be to blow up and be volatile. In order to stabilise that and ensure that it is probably volatile, a series of equation was needed.

When I read the equations, I almost puked. _This is like algebra._

There was a series of complex equations that led the pathway for chakra, which was symbolised as a oval. All you had to do was to feed the seal with chakra so it knew what the oval equaled to.

It was basically a maths equation. The seal went x+2+6 = 9, and you had to define what x= was using your chakra.

 _Here I was thinking that I was finished with math and calculus._

 _At least I'll be good at seals then, since I was decent at maths._

I skimmed through more books, for Naruto and I to self-teach ourself from. After getting books on about every field, I prodded Naruto awayhis pleasant slumber.

His eyes shot open. "I was reading! I swear I was reading."

I rolled my eyes. "Reading while snoring. Is it a Kekkai Genkai that you developed?"

Naruto just yawned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly while taking the stack of books from me so he could carry them.

 _That boy is way too sweet_

After writing down the books I was borrowing - Konoha had the old fashion index card version of library tags- we walked our way back to home.

Home was small, but it was home. We knew where everything was and it was cozy and warm. I jiggled the keys open- the secret to opening the dodgy lock to our house was to slightly shift the whole door sideways first- and Naruto set down the stacks of books.

I divided them into four piles, Taijutsu, ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Fuuinjutsu. Giving Naruto the book about taijutsu and few of the ninjutsu, I took the ones about Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and the ninjutsu.

Holding in a squeal of excitement as I imagined myself exploding things left to right, I grabbed a piece of paper and the traditional Japanese brush that was compatible with Fuuinjutsu.

 _Let's make things go boom_

"Naruto, is the anti differentiation of speed, velocity? Or is it the other way around?" I asked almost absentmindly.

"Anti what?" He called out while trying balance on a leaning chair while doing an handstand.

I flicked my hand in the general direction, expelling wind-natured chakra towards him. The slightest breeze shook the chair that was delicately balanced and with a clutter, Naruto fell on the floor.

"Ow!" Naruto said, even though at the last second, he flipped from the chair and landed on his feet. I could feel him glowering at me, but I pointly ignored it, devouring through seal.

Explosion tags were someone similar to intense algebra, differentiating equations such as (x+2)(x-4)^13. The x value substituted would determine the time for the explosion seal to go off. The range however, was imbeded in the equation itself. The real kicker was that every seal has to be slightly different, because you had to take account for the difference in the paper you write in and the brushstroke width that varies.

 _Yeah lol I don't really understand this. Maybe that's why my explosion tags aren't doing anything._

Stretching, I stopped attempting to pry explosion seals and flipped to the front of the books, hoping it would have easier seals.

It showed seals that glowed different colours when reacted with chakra. _Cute._

 _Well, everyone has to start somewhere_. _I'm sure Jiraiya did the same thing and wrote seals that alternated colours like a Christmas tree._

Ignoring the ADHD Naurto who now plopped next to me watching me and playing with the failed explosive note that I wrote, I studiously took notes along the process.

Truth be told, this Fuuinjutsu thing was fascinating and I would've been at it for a whole day if not for the knock on our door.

Naruto and I immediately froze. We _don't get visitors._ Naruto was hated by the villagers, and as a person who dotes in him in public, I was also hated.

I grabbed the kitchen knife, warily eying Naruto who had a frying pan in his hand, ready to swing.

It was oddly comical.

"Who is it?" I called out smoothly.

A familiar chuckle rang out, and I relaxed, returning the knife to where it was. Naruto chucked the frying pan on the couch and raced to the door to get it open.

The man with the famous hat stood, with a happy and grandfather-ish smile on his face. "Hello, Naruto and Rei." He said while opening his arm wide to allow Naruto to hug him.

I smiled at the Third Hokage. "Hi!" I said also rushing to hug him.

I felt his warm hand pat me on my back. "You can at least let me come in you know." He teasingly said.

We let go of the most important man in Konoha, letting him settle down on our table.

"Do you want some tea?"

"That would be lovely, Rei"

Nodding, I boiled water and grabbed the tray of green tea.

He sat his hat down on the table, and before his fingers let go of the hat, Naruto immediately snatched it and placed it on his own head.

"Rei! Look! I'm the Hokage!" He shouted while posing.

The real Hokage chuckled. "One day, Naruto. It'll be you."

Naruto positively glowed at that compliment and smiled brilliantly. _My little sunshine._

Adding the tea leaves to the boiling water, I set one in front of the Hokage and one in front of me.

"So, grandfather, what brings you here?" I asked, sipping the piping hot tea and sticking out my tongue in distress as it burned my tongue.

He mirrored my motion, minus the tongue, and smiled at me. "Well, I know that you and Naruto want to be shinobis."

Naruto stopped running around and climbed in the chair to listen to the Hokage.

"So I've enrolled you guys up to the Academy."

* * *

 **Yeah so picking up pace soon**

 **I love you all! thank you for all the reviews!**


	6. Itachi

I held Naruto's hand firmly and walked into the classroom.

Sure, I was mentally older than my future-classmates but it didn't mean that the prospect of meeting new people was less nerve wrecking. _Especially_ the ones you always watched on TV.

It was weird really- since some part of me remembered that Naruto was held back for two years in the Academy- to see familiar faces. I expected to see Itachi and Shushui because Naruto was supposed to enrol two years earlier and fail two times to graduate with people at his age.

 _I guess I've already influenced something._

Actually, it was jarring to see Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and the noticeable Rookie Nine. They look all so _real_ and so _familiar._

The soon to be Ino-Shika-Cho was sitting with each other, obviously already friends by the proximity they displayed.

Sasuke was sitting by himself, looking awkward and cute. Even at the young age, I could see that he was a pretty boy and by the general aura of him, this was before his clan's death.

Sakura was conversing Hinata- surprisingly. I never knew that they were close friends. _Maybe they talked once?_

Kiba was playing with Akamaru, and the cute dog was running around yapping.

Shino was sitting alone in the corner.

I felt Naruto fidget in almost shyness next to me. _Awwww_

Petting Naruto's fluffy blond hair, I gave him a reassuring smile.

"You should go talk to that blue-haired girl. She looks really nice" I said, pointing at Hinata. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. _Ship it NaruHina._

"But what if she doesn't like me?" He asked.

I smiled back at him. Hinata was from a clan background, which meant that Hiashi would have some sense in him and not hate Naruto because of Kyuubi- and via extension educate Hinata not to hate Naruto because of Kyuubi.

Nudging him towards the girls, I watched as he nervously walked forwards.

Confident that Hinata would treat him fairly, I scanned the room to see someone who I could talk to.

My eyes awkwardly met Sasuke's eyes.

I groaned. He looked pretty and cute for a little boy and that was tugging on my heartstrings.

 _Goddammit._

I casually strolled towards the Uchiha, and sat onto the chair next to him.

"What's your name?" I asked first, initating the conversation.

Sasuke pretended not to look surprised by me speaking. "I'm Sasuke." he said timidly.

 _Oh my god he's the cutest, most adorable thing in the world holy crap._ "I'm Rei. Are you excited for the first day of Academy Sasuke?"

 _How to continue a conversation: make the person talk about themselves._

Sasuke smiled. "I'm really excited. I've heard from my brother that we learn cool things!"

"Who's your brother?"

At this, Sasuke smiled wider in pride. "Itachi Uchiha! He's the best brother in the world" He declared proudly.

"I have the best brother in the world!" I argued, pointing at my little sunshine.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto, who was jumping up and down trying to impress Hinata, completely missing the disgusted look on Sakura's face.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Naruto's immature antics. "My brothers much better"

"Naruto's cuter!"

"Itachi's stronger!"

I sighed. Sasuke admired his older brother, and as a person who knew what was going to happen, it actually made me a little sad to see Sasuke so invested in him.

"I'll judge Itachi when I see him" I decided.

Sasuke grinned. "Then you can come over after Academy and I can prove that Itachi is the best!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Can I bring Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded. Before, I could say thanks to the little boy, the door of the classroom opened and Iruka walked in.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Naruto sit in the chairs next to Hinata, but really, I was more concerned with Iruka.

He looked just like the anime version of him but what amazed me was that he was so _silent_ and _graceful._

When he walked, it was a fluid moment and there was no sound of footsteps. Even with my keen hearing, I couldn't hear sounds of his clothes rustling, even though he was wearing a heavy chuunin vest.

He was tall, well built and looked _powerful._

 _If Iruka looks this powerful, how would a jonin look?_

"Hi, class!" Iruka said joyfully.

I let out a low groan. _Bored bored bored._

"Sasuke, did you know that you'll learn to like swords?" I blurted out.

Sasuke just looked at me in almost exasperated and curious look. "Iruka sensei gave an hour to get to know the person you're sitting next to. Not to predict their future _."_

I rolled my eyes. "You're no fun."

The boy merely shrugged. "I see that your brother is being plenty _fun_ "

Whipping my head to see my sunshine, I witnessed that he was attempting to impress Sakura with his terrible mock-bravery tactics. _I guess that crush can't be avoided, huh._

"He is. He's the best brother in the world."

Sasuke merely sighed. "As I said before, Itachi is the best brother in the world."

A huff of breath was involuntarily released from my mouth as I recounted future things that Itachi would do, like massacring his _whole entire clan._

"I'll see it for myself soon enough. Academy is ending in five minutes. Thank god."

"I think you would've enjoyed it more if you were awake for half of the time" he dryly replied.

I waved my arm in a arbitrary fashion. "Details, details. I finished earlier than you on that pop-quiz, didn't I?"

To this, Sasuke's expression turned sour. "I don't know how you did that."

 _Well honey, if you were in my shoes, I think you would answer questions about linear graphs easily too._

It was actually surprising to see the pop quiz because it was so advanced. It started with addition, subtraction then as the test went on, it finished at linear and quadratic.

Guaranteed, that wasn't anything compared to the math I did in the previous life, but God for my age shown, that was really advanced.

And Sasuke answered every single question. _He's not called a genius for nothing._

"You did get every single question right, which is an impressive feat." I told him.

The black haired little boy puffed out his chest in pride. "Of course. I'm an Uchiha." He said while holding up his head high.

I let out a snigger. _Cute kid._ "You do that." I told him plainly watching the clock tick. I could see that the ADHD Naruto was also basically bouncing out of his chair.

I did a quick look around to see Ino waking Shikamaru awake while Choji silently ate his chips.

Kiba and Akamaru was next to Shino, attempting to strike a conversation with the silent boy.

Then, with a shrill bell my first day at Academy ended.

Naruto was undoubtly very excited.

And it was granted really, since this was the first time he was invited to someone else's house.

"Ne ne, do you have any pets?" He asked while skipping in happiness.

Sasuke shrugged. "We have a clan peacock but it's not really a pet"

 _Huh. It's like how the Naras have their deers._

"So Sasuke, tell me about your brother" I asked.

Immediately, Sasuke smiled. "He's amazing. He graduated academy when he was seven, master the Sharingan when he was 10. He's became a chuunin this year!"

I blinked. Yes I knew Itachi was a true prodigy from watching the anime, but now the anime was my world and I understood just how difficult that feat was.

It was something akin to graduating university at age 15 and becoming a professor at Harvard before you could even drive.

A grin formed as I watched Naruto be flabbergasted. "That's so cool!" He exclaimed in awe.

Sasuke almost glowed in pride. "That's my brother" he said almost snobbishly.

I just chuckled and gave Naruto a quick squeeze. "I still think Naruto is the best brother you can have."

Naruto's expression changed into something of complete bliss and happiness as he fiercely hugged me back. "You're the best sister!"

The black haired boy raised his eyebrwos. "You guys don't look alike at all. How are you related?"

"She's not my sister, but she's my sister." Naruto replied, shyly slipping his hand into mind.

I nodded soloumnly. "Blood is thicker than water from womb."

Watching Sasuke cock his head in confusion, I clarified. "We're not related. We just consider each other as family."

"Wow Sasuke! Is that your home?"

Following my eyes to where Naruto is pointing, I saw a traditional Japanese structured compound with different sets of houses and fields.

We followed Sasuke into the compound and in front of one of the houses.

Unlike the tiny apartment that Naruto and I live in, Sasuke's abode portrayed wealth. _I guess his father is the head of Uchiha so they must be wealthy._

"I'm home." Sasuke shouted as he unlocked the door.

Naruto and I awkwardly scurried next to him. "Sorry for intruding." I softly let out.

Truth be told, I was dreading this moment. Firstly, it was because I knew that what Fugaku was planning. Secondly, it was because I knew every Uchiha that I meet right now, except for Sasuke, will cease to exist.

I tried to compose myself. They were ninja after all, a little flinch would make then suspicious.

"Sasuke, welcome home" a boyish voice let out.

Itachi, wearing his chuunin jacket, was standing in the doorway, slightly smiling at us. His black hair was parted like his older self, with a firm posture.

Sasuke bolted from the doorway into his brother's arms to hug. "Hi Itachi-nii"

Itachi gave Sasuke a warm pat on the back. "Who are your friends?"

I bowed slightly at him. "I'm Rei, and this is Naruto."

I saw a flash of recognition when I said Naruto's name. I narrowed my eyes. _Maybe Itachi won't be fond of the Naruto because of Kyuubi?_

But the brief flash of emotion was gone, replaced by a warm smile.

"Come in, father and mother is out at a meeting so I'm afraid I am your host." He said.

"Is it true that you graduated Academy when you're seven?" Naruto blurted out.

The fresh chuunin nodded, while leading us to the living room.

The living room was fancy. Traditional Japanese fancy.

"Does that mean you can teach us stuff?" He asked eagerly.

I perked up, shifting my attention from the room to Itachi. _Getting lessons from a genius? That sounds amazing_

Nudging Sasuke to use his puppy eyes, the three of us stared at the reserved ninja.

He sighed. "Alright alright. Let's go to the training grounds then."

* * *

1\. Chapter done

2\. I love all you guys

3\. please love me

4\. please leave a review

5\. I still love you guys 3


	7. Mm

I forcibly held Itachi's right hand- since his left was occupied by Sasuke- and linked my free hand with Naruto.

Itachi gave no acknowledgment of this fact, but just walked on to the training field.

I tried not to fidget as realisation of _oh shit this is a bad idea_ crept in. Itachi was closely associated with Hokage, intelligence and he'll soon be a ANBU captain. If I showed all my abilities, I wasn't sure how it'll go down.

But I had a funny little feeling that that'll separate me from Naruto and make me a good little human weapon. _What the fuck do I do now?_

"What do you want to learn?" Itachi asked, when we arrived at the training field. The trees were neatly lined to give a clearing in the middle. The few tattered wooden dummies were scattered all around the field.

Naruto bounced in the fields, adding chakra in his feet to whizz and bend between the trees. "Can you teach us how to shoot fire? Like _whoooosh_. " he said while making exaggerated gestures with his hand

The young chunnin chuckled, a low comforting voice. "I think that'll be a little bit too advanced for you. How about I teach you simple exercises?"

Sasuke moved as a blur and gave a crushing hug. "You're the best!" He declared.

I saw Itachi with a happy smile petting his younger brothers head.

 _So that's why Sasuke felt so betrayed when he found out Itachi killed their parents. They were on really good terms._

I swallowed. This was terrible for my health. Watching Itachi be this carefree and interact with Sasuke made me feel like I should at least _attempt_ to stop the Uchiha massacre.

"How about you Rei? Whaddya wanna learn?" Naruto asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shrugged. "Im happy with simple exercises. What ever Itachi-San wants to teach us."

Itachi merely offered an easy smile at me. "You can call me Itachi-nii. My brother's friends are my friends."

 _Oh my god I'm officially his fan girl._

The future-massacrer-of-his-clan (which I have to keep reminding myself about because Itachi is way too charming) was a natural gentlemen who every girl can't help but to like a little. He did cute little smiles and warmed his way into your heart. Purely platonic of course.

"Thank you, Itachi-nii." I said with a short nod of respect. From my peripheral vision, I could see that Naruto was smiling like he just won the world. _I guess making friends for Naruto is like winning the world._

I suppresed a smile as I saw Sasuke grunt in impatience and shoot a glare of almost jealously. _Cute._

"The first exercise I'll teach you is the leaf control exercise." He said. I tried not to show any familiarity with the term, pretending to tend to Naruto, ruffling his hair.

Itachi plucked several leaves from the tree. "You need to expel your chakra outwards and control its movements to make the leaves float." He explained while giving us a demonstration. In his hand, the green leaf gently floated around, supported by feint blue chakra.

"And when you become accustomed to this, try to move it along your body" he said, showing us the leaf moving to his arm, shoulder them on top of his head.

Naruto made a rude snort. "How is this going to help me?"

Immediately, Sasuke jumped on the blond. "Don't use that tone with my brother!" He viciously lashed out.

I sighed. _Manners are hard to teach._ "Well Naruto, all the cool jutus involves chakra and if you have better control, it means you are more powerful." I stated in kind tone.

Itachi nodded in agreement. "Also, you guys are young and I don't want to be responsible for teaching you dangerous things."

 _Fair enough._

Grabbing a handful of leaves, I promptly sat down on the training fields with my palm half open.

I concentrated my chakra slowly come out of my palms. The bluish hue rose like smoke.

But it didn't do anything to the leaf.

Frowning, I concentrated more, making the hue into almost solid colour.

 _This ain't working._

"Itachi-nii." I called out whining. He turned his attention from Sasuke and looked at me.

Quickly analysing the situation, he told me increase the quality of my chakra flow.

"You have to expel _dense_ chakra. You know how ice floats on water? It's because ice is less dense. So, if your chakra is denser than a leaf, the leaf will float. This isn't a exercise in the amount of brutal force you can exert, but a exercise in the control."

I blinked. _Oh wow that makes lots of sense. I thought it was power = good._

Poking Naruto to inform the new revolution, I got back to work.

Staring at the leaf intently, I tried to will it to gently float up. _How do you make your chakra dense?_

 _"_ Look!" Sasuke shouted, breaking my concentration. I turned to see a green blob floating barest centimetres above his hand. _Try-hard._

Itachi gave a brief squeeze on Sasuke's shoulder. "I knew you could do it. Good job"

My split second jealously- Sasuke was vastly younger than me if you counted my previous life- disappeared as I saw the look of pure joy in the boy's face.

I couldn't help but to mirror the smile. "Good job!" I said with my thumbs up. Sasuke held up the victory-V.

Naruto, now being motivated stronger than ever, was turning almost red trying to focus on his leaf.

"Rei, my leaf just keeps shredding." He complained, pointing to the little green bits that was now gathering in his lap.

"I think that's impressive by itself, right Itachi-nii?" I remarked jokingly and Itachi just huddled to Naruto.

Pointing at the leaves on the floor, he asked, "Did you use your chakra to shred this?"

When Naruto nodded, Itachi gave a bemused smile. "That's elemental manipulation. It's very very advanced. Judging by the fact that you demolished these leaves, I'll say you're a wind user."

 _Elemental manipulation? Holy moly that's way way out of league for an academy student._

"Really? So I'm not doing something wrong?"

"Well, technically, this isn't what I asked you to do, but this is something in its own merits."

Understanding the explanation Naruto smiled then clenched his fist in victory. "I did it!" He shouted then almost flew to me to give a bone crushing hug. "Rei Rei Rei! I did it!" He chanted.

I saw Sasuke's eyes twitch in almost annoyance at the hyperactive blond. Raising my hand to pat the blond softly, I raised my eyebrow at Sasuke, as he hastily looked away.

 _Goddamnit. Naruto and Sasuke did it but I can't do it?_

While Naruto leaned on my chest and wiggled into my lap, I brought up my hand with the leaf sticking to my palm.

 _Thick dense chakra._ I told myself.

It was amazing to see almost a magical feat happen in front of my eyes.

The leaf shakily rose from my hand, spinning and shaking. But it was floating.

Naruto bounced while on my lap, and I grimaced at his bones poking to my thigh. "You did it too!" He excitedly announced.

I grinned at Sasuke and Naurto.

"Itachi-nii's nice!" Naruto said while he lazily rolled on the sofa.

I copied out the seal written in the book, trying to match the thickness and boldness of the strokes. "He is. He's also incredibly powerful."

"I wanna be like him."

 _Hopefully not._ "He is very cool."

The blond shot out of the sofa and peered to see my work. "His eyes are cool. Can Sasuke do that too? Can I do that?"

"Well, it's a Kekkai Genkai, so only Uchiha Clan members can do it. It's not something that can be learned. Sasuke has the possibility to unlock his Sharingan but some people don't unlock it."

 _Why can't I have neater handwriting._ I despaired inwardly as I tried to not bleed the ink.

"He told me I was a wind user. Does that mean I can fly? Float?"

I shrugged. "I think wind is more for cutting and shredding."

"Yeah but I can use wind to fly right?"

"I'm not too sure. You'll have to look it up." I said, pointing to the wind affinity books that we picked up on the way home.

Naruto groaned loudly. "Books are boring. I wanna smash and go _whoom"_

"Your loss."

At my apathetic responses, Naruto shoved his head between my brush and my face so i was forced to look at him.

"I'm so so bored. Please please let's do something fun!" He pleaded with his eyes wide.

 _Motherfucking puppy eyes._

I shut my eyes, trying to resist his cuteness.

"Pleeeease" he begged, fluttering his eyes once more.

 _Goddamnit._

Angrily sighing, I shoved my scroll stuff to the side and faced the blond, who was now sitting next to me. "What do you want to do?"

He grinned almost smugly he pulled out bundles of paper from the shelf. "Ninja Tactics!"

I let him dump the contents on the table and I helped him set up.

Ninja tactics was a game that I made in absolute boredom. It was something akin to dungeons and dragons.

Naruto was the player while I acted as the narrator. I gave him hypothetical situations which he had to figure his way out from.

We wrote the story down on the paper to keep track.

And God hopefully it would make Naruto more intelligent.

"Once upon a time, there was a genin named Naruto."

Rest of the game went me narrating a story that I basically copied from the original _Naruto._ With a little change in the names.

Adventures of him travelling with a pet cat and meeting Jiraiyhi, the frog sage, all unfolded n the paper.

After about two hours of playing, it finally came to an end.

"Naruto stood in front of Tsunado, the Hokage. She asks, "I give you the honour of being the next Hokage of Konoha. Do you accept?" I said, then added the explanation. "Roll your dice to see if you can accept this proposition."

Naruto almost hurled the dice in excitement. "Hell yeah! 5!" He shouted.

Jotting it down, I did the quick calculations. "Your initial charisma is 24 and plus 5 is 29. This means you pass the 25 charisma mark. Congratulations. you are the Hokage of Konoha."

"Whoo!" He bellowed while pumping his fists. "Bow down to me! The Hokage!" He said while jabbing his finger towards me.

I merely raised my eyebrow in unamusement.

However, this action didn't discourage Naruto whatsoever as the blond boisterously jabbed his chest and smiled. "I will protect everyone with my ultimate power!"

Rolling my eyes, I stuffed the game things back into the box. "Hai hai, Naruto-Sama." I said with thick sarcasm.

Naruto pouted at me, but didn't look disheartened. He just grinned sheepishly and hopped to the couch, turning the tv on.

 _That kid is like the embodiment of red bull._ "Naruto, shouldn't you go to sleep?" I said with my best disapproving-mother voice.

He just flopped on the couch in a rebellious manner. "I don't wanna." He drawled.

I shrugged. "Don't complain tomorrow if you're tired. And don't forget to brush your teeth before you go to sleep." I told him while yawning.

I walked to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth with the almost used toothpaste. I stared at myself in the mirror.

Looking at myself in the mirror was something that was always jarring. A part of me expected to see a teenager- skinny and grim. But the face that stared back was a white blond lively girl.

Washing my face, I traced the chubby outline of my cheeks. It was almost gone, the baby fat. But still a portion of it remained, giving me an innocent and vulnerable look.

I crashed into bed, snuggling to the covers. A soon later, I felt a weight sink the mattress. And I let out a smug smile.

"Decided to listen your wise older sister and sleep?"

Naruto just grunted back. "You're the smart one."

I smiled, letting Naruto snuggle into me. I patted the smooth golden locks, trying to calm his wild young hair.

Soon, when his breathing evened and the blue eyes shut, I looked small boy.

He was definitely better than the canon Naruto. He was far more intelligent and he was less _flamboyant._ He didn't desperately try to prove himself to other people, probably because I was here to support him.

Closing my eyes, I let let the warm feeling of Naruto lull me to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys!

I hope you all had a good day :)

I love you all

Please leave a review!


	8. Sakura

_Holy fucking shitty fuck._

I immediately threw myself to the left, hoping that I won't be burnt into crisps. I hit the solid ground without any chakra cushion and a large fireball flew past me with great ferocity, coming from Sasuke's fingertips.

"Sasuke, you fuck!" I shouted hotly.

"Language, Rei" Itachi chided softly.

Sasuke just smirked his _goddamn_ superior smile. "Having difficulties are we?" He asked arrogantly.

That moment, I seriously considered way to throttle him and strangle the black haired boy. _Maybe I can flash him and he'll be surprised for a moment._

Grabbing four kunai, I halfhearted chucked at him, knowing that he was capable of dodging them.

As expected, Sasuke knocked them out of the way with a flick of his own kunai. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked mocking.

I let out an ugly sneer. "You've activated my trap card!" I shouted on top of my lungs. " _Barrier: Four corner Kunai_ "

Sasuke, realising with his keen eyes that the kunai have something inscribed to them, leapt high into the air and attempted to move to the right.

However it was too late as a thin chakra barrier formed with the four kunai that I threw as a corner. The bluish opaque wall sealed off the Uchiha in solid chakra.

"I win!" I announced triumphantly, pointing at frustrated Sasuke who was now trapped like a little mouse inside its cage.

" _Fire release: Great fireball technique_ " Sasuke shouted. With his hand curled on his mouth, he breathed solid burst of fire. The red orange and yellow combination was something that I couldn't appreciate earlier when I was trying not to die from it. However, as the flames didn't do any damage to the barrier, and I watched with ease as Sasuke battered on the wall in attempt to get out.

I looked at Itachi ready for a praise and a good job. His praises were undoubtedly the best as I considered him as a older brother and there was nothing better than getting a compliment from someone who you respect.

"Are you sure you've won?" He asked with no malice by just pure helpfulness.

I cocked my head in confusion. Sasuke was trapped in my barrier and all of his moves seemed to be useless against the mighty barrier.

Seeing my confusion, Itachi elaborated. "If this was an enemy ninja trapped in your barrier, how will you finish them?"

 _Oh_

Looking at Sasuke I realised my mistake. The barriers worked both offence and defence so Sasuke couldn't hurt me, and I couldn't hurt him.

I could leave him be and let him slowly starve to death, but the chakra required to hold that was monstrous and it was a risky move if we were in a enemy territory. My only move was probably to deactivate the seal when Sasuke didn't expect and finish him off.

I sat down on the floor and groaned. "Itachi-nii, can I have a hint please?" I whined.

He smiled at me. "I have faith you can do this on your own, Rei."

Even though I was frustrated at the fact I couldn't throttle Sasuke, his smile did make me feel infinitely better. It felt like a brother approving of your actions

 _I wish Naruto wasn't sick so he could help me. He always have the best and the most random ideas._

Sasuke rammed on the field with full force, chakra pumping his muscles. But the field didn't even bulge. "Goddamnit!" He exclaimed in full frustration.

Ignoring the racket he was making, I tried to think of a way to neutralise Sasuke.

 _I guess I can try to charge the seal with electricity. But I'm not sure if that'll actually work._

There was more noise as Sasuke repeatedly tried to kick and shoulder slam the barrier. To be fair, if he applied enough to force, the barrier could be broken so he was technically doing the right thing.

 _My greatest weapon is my explosive tags. Maybe I can pull the barrier down and chuck it in? That'll be too risky. Ah I know what to do._

Grabbing handful of explosive tags- hand made with precision and dedication- from my pouch, I littered the pieces of paper around the blue chakra field, making sure to put some on the top.

Smirking, I looked at Itachi. "They're time delayed tags for 1.5 seconds. I'll activate the tags then lower the barrier at last second, and Sasuke would go boom."

Sasuke stopped trying to charge like a reckless bull but now just stood, sulky.

My heart flooded with warmth as Itachi smiled at me. "Good Rei. However, there are few flaws in this methods. Can you tell me what they are?"

Sasuke grunted, holding up his right hand, signing yield. "Because it's impractical in battle if this person has a partner. The partner distracts you, and you have to fight them whilst using your chakra to maintain your barrier."

I released the barrier and watched slightly bruised Sasuke walked out of the barrier. _To be fair, he inflicted these bruises by himself._

Itachi reached out and gave a reassuring ruffle of the younger Uchiha's hair. "Good job, Sasuke." He said.

With that, Sasuke's sullen pouting look changed into something of pure adoration and delight. He grinned back at Itachi and offered a friendly grin to me as well. "Good spar." He said. "Shame that Naruto is sick today."

I shrugged, while pocketing my explosive tags which were littered on the floor. "He ate something strange and is now suffering heavy stomach aches and severe vomiting."

Both of the Uchiha's winced at my description. "Tell him I wish him to get better." Itachi said.

"Of course I will." I said. Then when I packed all my equipment, I turned to face the dark haired brothers. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

They both gave a simultaneous answer. "Not Ichiraku."

Letting out a chuckle, I softly agreed with them. Of course my living with me meant Naruto gets decent food and nutrients but it didn't stop him from singing songs about Ichiraku.

"How about that sushi place next to Ino's family shop?" I suggested.

Sasuke just winced. "I prefer to be a little distant from Ino."

Itachi and I laughed. Ino's fangirling was pretty fearsome and I was sure that she had magical radars that went off when Sasuke was close.

"I've heard that there is new bento restaurant that opened not few days ago." Itachi suggested.

Sasuke and I both conceded and then, after a quick shower at the compound, we made our way to the restaurant.

It was always weird walking next to Itachi and Sasuke because they were so damn pretty and handsome. I could feel people's hatred almost double, because of my status as a demon container's close acquaintance and because I was with the boys.

However, it did deter anyone from trying to attack or trying to get a rise out of me, which was nice.

Soon, we arrived at the little restaurant tucked away in the corner of the street. It had a vintage touch to the traditional Japanese look, the one that made you feel comfortable.

We sat down on our seats, Itachi and Sasuke opposite it of me. The seat next to me, where Naruto would usually sit, was empty.

"Good spar today, Sasuke. I wasn't awake you mastered the _Fire release: Great fireball technique_ jutsu. I was so surprised that I barely managed dodge."

Sasuke smiled happily, but soon turned into a huff. "Well, I didn't know you could do the _Barrier: Four corner Kunai_ either. That really threw me off. How are you supposed to get out of it?"

"You would usually attack one of the corners, since it will be the weakness. You can either overload the seal with chakra or you can just get through by brute force." Itachi helpfully explained.

I added to Itachi. "Overloading is easier for this seal because it has four tips that it's being stabilised from. So all you need to do is overload one of the kunai and the barrier will disappear."

The Uchiha looked thoughtful of that then opened his mouth to reply, however what he was going to say was rudely interrupted by a pink haired girl.

"Oh my god Sasuke-Kun!" A high pitch squeal pierced my ears. I winced then turned to the source of the horrid sound.

Haruno Sakura stood in civilian looking clothes, an embellished red dressed with her long hair nicely brushed.

Sasuke shrieked into his chair, eyes darting to see a way out. And of course, noticing his discomfort, I knew I had to make her stay long as possible.

"Do you want to join us for dinner?' I asked with smiling, what I hoped was a polite smile.

The girl looked shocked then a goofy smile appeared on her face. "if you don't mind, Sasuke-kun ." She said profusely bowing. The green eyed girl fumbled in next to me. _I'm sure I was the one who just offered you a seat so you should be thanking me?_

Sasuke gave me a dirty look, obviously realising that I was purposely doing this to watch him be uncomfortable.

I started introducing Itachi. "This is, Itachi-nii. He's -"

"Sasuke-kun's brother. He's currently a chunin." She gasped out. Then immediately blushed.

I raised my eyebrow at Sasuke. _Stalker much._

I tried to suppress a snigger as Itachi stiffened in suprise.

"I-I, um, i -" Sakura stuttered, her face turning scarlet.

"Itachi-Nii is famous in the village, hey." I said saving her.

"Ah, um, yes!" She exclaimed almost too loudly. I let out a laugh as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

An awkward silence started to creep in, but Itachi, always the nice guy, helped her out. "Sakura-san, how do you know my brother?"

Sakura, dreamily stared at Sasuke's face and didn't even look at Itachi to answer his question. "Um, w-we're in the same, um, class." She stammered through.

"She's very good." I added while reading the menu.

At my statement, Sakura positively glowed, looking hopefully at Sasuke to see his reaction to this conversation.

Much to her disappointment, he just read the menu, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I am glad you are considering your studies seriously." Itachi said.

Then the silence came once again.

Itachi, Sasuke, and I were used to this silence. We weren't the most social people and we were mature enough to handle what a comfortable silence met.

However, Sakura was not. She shifted in her seats and awkwardly coughed to clear her throat. We could feel that she was uncomfortable, but no one was going to mitigate the situation.

Especially since now we've learnt that she won't take her eyes off Sasuke even when she was talking to Itachi and I, we felt insulted, thus didn't want to talk to her even more.

"Sasuke-kun, do you hang out with Rei-San often?" She suddenly asked.

There was a certain edge of hostility in her voice, clearly trying to see if I was another competitor for her crush.

When it was clear that Sasuke wasn't going to reply, I shrugged at her. "He's my best friend." _So yes, Sakura. Sasuke does hang out with me often._

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because Sakura's eyes flared with jealously. "is this true Sasuke-kun?" She almost pleaded at him.

Sasuke just let out a grunt. "Yes."

"How long have we been friends, Sasuke?" I asked, just to fuel the pink-haired girls jealously.

"Two years." He answered.

It did feel a little bad to watch Sakura almost tear up. She was obviously stunned because even though it was clear from our interactions at the academy that we were good friends, I doubted that she knew we were this close.

If it was anyone else, i would've felt bad for causing them distress. But the fact that she ignored Itachi and I when we tried to start a conversation with her, and the fact she punched and bullied my sweet Naruto daily, made me loose sympathy towards her.

But then, her face changed from a young girl who was nervous around her crush to a girl who wanted to strike everyone down for the sake of her crush, and I lost all my sympathies towards her.

"But I get better marks than her, why don't you hang out with me." She whined.

I let out chortle of laughter at the pure _childishness_ of that statement.

Sasuke just let out a frustrated sigh. "Because she's better than you." He said coldly.

Now this time, Sakura did tear up. She suddenly snapped to her feet and bowed stiffly towards us. "I-I have to go home. My parents are waiting for me." She whimpered.

I smiled pleasantly at her, as if I was oblivious to anything that was happening. "That's a pity, perhaps you can join us next time." I said.

Even now, she was too busy watching Sasuke's reaction to actually face me and answer me. Then with a flurry of pink, she dashed out of the restaurant.

I let a relieved sigh as all of us slouched into more of a comfortable position.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke hissed.

"I think it's very admirable for Rei to invite her fellow classmates to dinner." Itachi said.

I smiled. "Cheers, Itachi-nii. I did it because it makes you uncomfortable and it's funny, Sasuke." I answered in matter-of-fact voice.

The young Uchiha did not looked amused. "I hate her." He spat out.

"Perhaps you should've been nicer to Sakura-San, Sasuke and Rei. She seemed to be in a state of sadness when she left."

I snorted in an unladylike fashion. "It wasn't anyone's fault. I wasn't aware that being friends with Sasuke brought her distress."

Sasuke made a noise of agreement.

Itachi just- as he always does- smiled at us in response. "What do you want for dinner?"

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I love you more than all the stars combined together.**

 **Hope you have a lovely day!**


	9. The Filler chapter

I sat cross legged on the floor with array of papers around me.

"Reiii." Naruto whined, climbing onto my back.

I firmly ignored the blond and went back to memorising the history of Konoha.

"Reiii I'm hungry." He tried once again, hugging me from behind.

"Rei, please silence your child." Sasuke huffed. He was sitting on his desk, doing sample essay questions.

I sighed. "Naruto, I love you and I don't want to force you to do things you don't want to do. But please for the love of God, let us study."

Naruto let out a dissatisfied noise with a small pout.

I went back to memorising how different Hokages influenced the past world and have influence the present.

From my peripheral vision, I could see Naruto's pout and made me want to smother the boy with affection.

However, my marks were pretty damn important.

It wasn't because I was an overachiever, but because I knew my marks will influence the future.

Sasuke was currently the top of the class, Naruto was the bottom. Thus, if I wanted to be in their team, I had to be in the middle or high percentile of the class to balance things out.

Sasuke will have Kakashi because they shared a common link, Sharingan. Naruto will have Kakashi because of family bonds.

However, I was pretty positive that Sakura didn't actually have a reason to be in a team with Kakashi. She was just there to even things out. I hoped that my strong bond with Naruto will persuade people to put me in his team. After all, I had a huge influence over him.

So basically I just had to be really average.

And boy was that harder than it sounded.

In order to get a mark I wanted, I had to study the material back to front and inside out so I can purposefully get things wrong.

For maths it was easy to get questions right and wrong. But for something that needed extended answers, like an essay on the role of chunin, it was hard to do.

I expected it to be easier, because _we weren't even twelve._ What were we going to learn? Addition?

Turns out you learn quadratics and parabolas.

"But I'm hungry." Naruto reminded us once again.

Sasuke turned around from the desk and gave a hard glare. "Go find food in the fridge then, Dobe." he muttered grimly.

I let out an involuntary sigh. "Sasuke, be nice. Naruto, don't be so whiny." I advised. The two boys just shrugged in a careless attitude.

Honestly, I felt like a mother trying to raise two kids.

"So like, people in the Genin Corp are lower in the hierarchy than normal chuunin but have more power than some chunin?" Sasuke questioned, in midst of his essay.

I nodded. "Yeah. That's like a loophole that was made. Because of probational chunin, and fresh chunins without sufficient experience but good skills sometimes have to be manipulated by the Genin Corp."

Naruto snorted. "Rei, this is so boring."

Shrugging, I went back to my maths questions. "I find it interesting."

There was short silence as Sasuke and I tackled the questions and Naruto fidgeted on the floor. But then he started to move around and make noise.

"How about you ask Itachi-nii for taijutsu tips?" I ask. I loved his boy but sometimes he was a little distracting.

Sasuke immediately perked up. "He was made an ANBU captain you know!" He boasted, then hushed his voice into a whisper. "You're not allowed to tell anyone."

My blood turned cold.

 _ANBU captain._

That meant that Itachi was now powerful- and one of the important plot line thing was going to play out.

Uchiha clan massacre.

To be honest, I was trying to not think about it. I hoped that somehow I would've affected Konoha in some weird butterfly effect so that the Uchiha's won't try to throw a coup- and that possibility was still there.

And now I had two options.

First, was to somehow stop Itachi. This will mean that Konoha will have a civil war.

Second was to let Itachi do this thing. This meant that every Uchiha besides Sasuke would die and the story of Naruto will remain the similar with Sasuke the avenger.

"Rei?" Naruto called out hesitantly and I realised that I was staring at the blank wall with pained expression in my face. Immediately, I curved a smile. "That's great! We all knew Itachi-Hii was going to be the captain though. He's the greatest!" I said with almost Naruto-like characteristics.

I saw Naruto and Sasuke exchange looks but both recovered and smiled back at me.

Naruto bounced up from his position. "I'm gonna go ask Itachi-nii then!" He said then zipped out of the door.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, peace."

I rolled my eyes. "You love his energy, Sasu-chan." I said

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at me. "Don't call me that." He replied almost growling.

A snicker echoed in the room. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, Sasu-chan?" I teasing said, with almost a sly smile.

Sasuke looked at me mirroring the thoughtful expression that Naruto possessed when he was planning a prank.

"Well" he said neutrally. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I can do this."

Sasuke rushed forwards, gliding with chakra and pinned me down on the floor. His legs were over my legs, and his hands were trapping my wrists over my head. This position would've been somewhat inappropriate if not for the fact that his hands were by my sides, tickling.

A symphony of sensations jolted me and I let out a continuous stream of laughter.

"S-stop!" I gasped out in my laughter.

"Never!" He exclaimed with a rueful young smile.

Using my foot, I hooked his leg and shifted my weight to the right, effectively rolling over with his foot as a pivot point.

Sasuke let out an pubescent 'eep' noise and I pinned his shoulder down.

"What do you say now, Sasuke?" I asked with a teasing voice, with my hands slowly sneaking into tickle him.

Sasuke attempted to wiggle free using academy taijutsu techniques but I pumped chakra through my muscles, making them iron clad hard. His face tinged red from effort.

With a matching smile of Sasuke's, my hands tickled his sides and the boy writhed and shuddered in tickles.

"R-Rei! Stop!" He shouted out, with his arms flailing attempting to stop my hands.

I laughed harder. "Say my name is Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke chortled and started to gasp for breath between my maniacal tickling. "Aniki!" He screamed out.

 _Oh shit._

Immediately I flipped away from Sasuke and slid back into my desk, looking innocent. Sasuke laid flushed on the floor.

At that moment, itachi appeared on the doorway, with Naruto tucked in his arms.

His calculated the situation then his body visibly relaxed "Rei," he sighed out.

I fluttered my eyes at him with the most innocent look I could managed. "I've been studying this whole time, Ita-nii" I said.

The tall ninja just smiled tiredly at me. My eyes searched his frame, not able to believe that this genial person would _kill_ his whole family.

"Aw, the moment I go away you guys start having fun." Naruto whined, rolling out from Itachi's grip. The blond hit the floor and rushed into hug me.

Itachi just gave me a suffering look.

"Sasuke started it! It's his fault!" I said, pointing to the black haired boy who was now arrogantly standing with his arm crossed.

Immediately, Sasuke pointed to me, stammering excuses. "You called me Sasu-chan!"

I let out a huff of breath. "Yeah, but you used physical force first."

"You called me Sasu-Chan!"

Naruto started laughing. "You called him _Sasu-chan?"_

I grinned back at my brother-but-not-quite-brother. "Quite fitting, I believe."

While I was smugly smiling at Sasuke, Itachi crossed the room and held me up by my collar, dangling me.

"Rei, I'm going to have to separate you from Sasuke if you're going to distract each other."

I attempted to break out from his hold and crazily swung myself side to side. "It's not my fault! Sasuke tickled me first! Go dangle him."

Itachi sighed once again and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke." He said shortly.

Sasuke immediately let out a small pout. "B-but she called me _Sasu-kun_ "

The tall ninja dropped me on the floor, then with cat-like grace, approached the small black haired boy. "The title you are called does not matter, it does not change who you are." He firmly stated with conviction.

My childish facade almost wore off with that quote. _The title does not matter._

It didn't matter if I was called Sarah or if I was called Rei. I was still _me._ I still liked chocolate. I still liked puppies and kittens.

I saw Itachi poke Sasuke's forehead in a teasing manner and saw his lip curve upwards.

"Itachi-nii! I'm hungry!" Naruto whined, breaking the magical moment that was persisting. I ruffled his golden locks, sweeping it in different directions.

"We can leave Itachi-nii and Sasuke. Let's go find food." I told him softly, leading his hand outside.

Naruto happily agreed and slipped his fingers between mine.

I could still hear Itachi mutter words to Sasuke- a true brother bonding moment- and I felt helpless.

The happiness that Itachi and Sasuke shared now would be ripped away from them. I knew exactly how it will be destroyed and I knew exactly how it'll affect Sasuke.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know if I could do anything. Realistically, there was no chance that I'll be able to stop the Uchiha massacre. I couldn't go up to Itachi and talk him out of him, not could I tell the Hokage.

"Rei?" Naruto called out whilst tugging my hand. "What's wrong?"

I squeezed his hand, and painted a childish smile. "Nothing's wrong." I said cheerfully.

 _Nothing's wrong yet._

Naurto, bless him, just mimicked my smile happily. "Okay! What are we eating then?"

* * *

 **Hi! This is a shorter chapter, I know! Sorry it's been so long.**

 **Otakugal : Thank you for leaving a review! I love you**

 **4everfictional: Thank you for loving the chapter! I love you!**

 **DarkDust27 : Sakura is a little abusive and I definitely do not agree with bullying! I love you!**

 **bunnyguest: Thank you for reviewing! And no, Naruto is Kyuubi's vessel and Rei is his friend. That was a typo; which is now fixed. (Maybe?). Don't forget that I love you.**

 **Guest: Done- love you**

 **iluvfairytale: Thank you for the long and lovely lovely review! I really made my day! Story of Jiraiya will get explained a little better and Rei's feeling towards Jiraiya will also be expanded in the latter part of the story. Thank you thank you for being lovely, and don't forget that I love you**!

 **Thank you to everyone who left a review, and for anyone who's reading this,**

 **Don't forget that I love you!**


	10. Graphic chapter

**Oh Wow! The story turned from T-rating to M-rating. I wonder why?**

 **Maybe there will be** ** _really graphic scenes and really dark scenes in this chapter..._**

 **TL;DR - DARK CHAPTER**

* * *

Today was the day that Kyuubi was defeated.

Today was Naruto's birthday.

Today was the day where Naruto have hid inside his house.

I balled my fists around the bags of groceries I was carrying. Carrots, cucumber, bread and fish poked their head out from the paper bag as the bag rumpled under my fists.

It was pitiful how Naruto couldn't go outside today in fear of being harassed.

The fact that Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto was a S-ranked secret, however the rank felt superficial due to the fact that the citizens through tomatoes and rocks at him, calling him a demon.

The emotional and physical abuse was cutting the blond deep, and the thought that a whole village did that to him was insane.

Perhaps the thought that the Hokage didn't stop it was more insane.

I walked along the footpath, with my hoodie up to obscure my face. I was known as the ' _demon keeper'_ due to the fact that I lived with Naruto and shared a close bond with him.

The villagers weren't too fond of me, which was why I was out at 3am, trying to avoid most people so they would stop trying to tell him to warn me against befriending Naruto.

"Hey!" A loud voice thundered behind me.

My footsteps quickened and I attempted to hurry out faster from the alleyway. I didn't turn around to see who it was or if he was even referring to me. The drunken slur of his tongue already told me that he was someone to avoid.

"Stop!" He shouted once again. A young male voice with definite authority behind it.

I heard him run to match my steps and in few seconds, he was next to me.

My heart started to beat a little faster. _It's 3am. Why would he want to talk to a little girl now?_

"Ah- hello." I said politely while maintaining a steady pace back to my home. I stepped slightly away to maintain the distance between us.

He was a tall built man in his mid twenties. His brown hair was ruffled in a sloppy manner and his green eyes were hazy from the alcohol. I could smell the stink of booze that cloaked him and I wrinkled his nose and walked faster. His steps were graceful and fluid even in his intoxicated state. _Ninja._

"Are you the kid?" He asked. Before I could react, his hand moved lighting fast to flick my hood down. His brows were furrowed, studying me intensely.

I felt uncertainty coil inside me as the man invaded my personal space. _What is his problem?_

The man cocked his head to the side, while reaching out to my shoulders to keep steady. "I know you." He simply said.

I looked at the man again. _Well I don't know you._

I looked around the street, noticing how there was no one around- no one around to help.

 _Not safe not good._

Warning bells rang inside my head and I slid away from him.

 _Stranger danger_

"Wha-?" He stammered unintelligently as I suddenly bolted away from him, using my chakra to glide away from the strange person.

I concentrated on balancing my bag, which some items were precariously bobbing. I had already planned what to do with them-to celebrate Naruto's birthday.

The scenery changed from the main street to the red light district, and I knew I was safer.

The houses were old and faded but erupted with laughter, cries and moans from the people inside. I could see condom wrappers and cigarettes littered on the roads.

Today was the day where people lost their families and loved ones- by default people craved alcohol and prostitutes. It was 3am, but the here, there were people.

The bustle of noise made me feel safer, even know the logical part of me knew that no matter how loudly I screamed for help, it was unlikely that the whores were going to help me.

"You're the _demon keeper_." Someone uttered with disgust, and I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

Instinctively, I turned around, hands outstretched and jabbed.

However, my hand met empty air as the figure easily leaned back to dodge my strike.

I wearily stared at the man, the drunk ninja that I escaped from.

"Stay away from me." I warned, my stance in a fighting position.

I tried not to show how my hand was shaking and that my heart was hammering wildly and furiously.

But I knew this was all futile, because the man was a ninja.

They were masters of reading body language.

As expectantly, he just scoffed at me. "That academy stance isn't going to do anything." He said.

I raised my eyebrows at him. The speed which he moved to catch up with me meant that he couldn't be a Genin. That meant he was a chunin or above.

 _Fuck._

His ugly sneer and drunkenness told me that he wasn't here to play a Konoha-hero but for much sinister purposes.

 _Double fuck._

"What do you want?" I asked, hardening my voice.

The man casually stuck his right hand into his pockets, while rubbing his neck with his left. It was the perfect gesture of 'I'm unguarded.'

So naturally, I took the chance and lunged.

Dropping down low, I feinted a kick to his feet, while using my elbow to strike against his neck. Using my hip as rotation guide, I turned in mid air and out my force behind my elbow.

Unfortunately, my elbow didn't connect with anything and I landed swiftly.

"Nice try!" A sarcastic response answered me. I could hear him suppressing laughter, as if he was mocking me.

Anger swelled inside me, now growing alongside with fear.

This person was clearly better than me, judging by how he just moved away and didn't bat an eyelash at my vicious attack. His efficiency was almost good as Itachi's

That was a terrifying thought knowing what level of skill Itachi was on.

I had no idea how to get out of this situation.

The man just looked at me. "You're pretty good for an academy kid."

"You're pretty good for an ANBU." I replied evenly, not showing how shaken and absolutely terrified I was.

At my remark, the man's eyebrows shot up to his hairline in surprise. Then he let out another _damn_ chuckle. "How did you know that?" He asked while taking a step forward.

I shrunk away. "Leave me alone, please." I said, even though I knew that it wouldn't work.

The cool feeling of kunai chilled my neck and I blinked to see the man _right in front of me._

 _I didn't even see that._

 _Fuck I'm outclassed._

Absentmindedly, I wandered if this was how Naruto felt when he was versing one of his ridiculously overpowering opponents in the anime.

But really, most of my subconscious was consumed by the thought of ' _holy hell I'm going to die"_

"Answer my question or this kunai goes through your throat." He hissed.

I tensed and froze up against his weapon. The academy had taught us few ways to get out of a kunai grip, but I sincerely doubted that the techniques I learnt applied to an ANBU.

"Y-you move gracefully like ANBU I've met." I said. I cursed inwardly as I stammered- showing a sign of weakness.

The man stared intensely and I felt dread growing.

 _What does he want to do with me?_

It was a weird terse question answer time that was happening and it was too stressful.

Finally, the man shrugged and broke the silence. "Alright." He merely said.

Before I could ask anything about the statement, a sharp blunt tip pressed me from my neck and everything swirled into black.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was how exposed I felt. The normal weight and the feeling of clothing was gone, replaced by the texture of cement floor and air that wrapped me.

Terror gripped me and I realised that I was naked.

I attempted to stand up, but realised that my hands were bolted to the floor, alongside with my leg. I couldn't even budge.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

Darkness was the only thing I could see and the feeling of fabric covered my eyes.

 _This is like my past life._

My mouth was stuffed with some foul tasting cotton and I realised that I couldn't spit it out.

Slowly, but surely, the insane panic started to build.

You didn't have to be a genius to figure out what he wanted to do to me.

From the back of my throat, a animalistic growl escaped as I attempted to shout for help.

"Please don't be so loud."

I froze.

 _The ANBU._

"I'll undo the gag if you promise to be quieter." He said. "Tap your fingers once if you promise so."

 _This is like when I was Sarah Chase. He's going to touch me. He's going to feel me. I'm going to get touched once again._

I felt my body shake in fear and I didn't even know if I tapped or if was the result of my shivering.

However, it did some good as the gag was taken out of my mouth.

Scent of fresh air mingled in and I shuddered a breath. "Please let me go." I begged.

Unstandable painstaking silence followed as he didn't respond.

"Please let me go. I'm eight. I'm too young. You don't want to do this. You don't want to touch me. I'm disgusting demon container keeper. You don't want to feel me." I started to babble.

A tingling touch skimmed on my wrist and I violently jerked away in my restrains.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed at him. The place where he lightly touched burned and the unpleasant feeling continued as he traced my arm.

"Now, will it hurt the demon to know that the person he treasures is dirty?" He whispered. His voice was innocent, almost wandering.

"Stop stop stop stop!" I started to yell hysterically. My voice broke from the raw emotions that I was exhibiting.

I knew where this would lead to, and I knew exactly how it would feel.

I heard a slow unzip and I struggled more. I had no way out, I was stuck here.

 _Trapped._

The man started to hum faintly and I could hear his excitement and delight.

 _Disgusting._

"You don't want to fuck a eight year old." I tried to reason with him.

The rustling of clothes stopped and I assumed that he was now naked.

The thought alone made me sick, made me feel helpless. I was trapped here, and there was nothing I could do to make it stop happening.

"How do you know what sex is? You're too young." He asked. _Voice full of amusement._

 _Shit_

My mouth formed empty syllables but his question had already left my mind as I could feel his heat radiating.

His hand travelled down to my hips and he drew little circles around.

"Stop! Please please please." I started to beg, trying to buck my hips away.

As if response, he grabbed my thighs tightly and ghosted his breath.

I could definitely feel the unpleasant feeling of air brushing against me and bile rose from my throat. I could smell his arousal, mixed with the smell of sweat and booze.

Words of pleas escaped my mouth as I pleaded to stop, but my words weren't registered.

I was scared; I was terrified.

But I had one trump card.

 _My Kekkai Genkai._

It's been years since I've used it- or even tried to remember it. The memories of my Kekkai Genkai was associated with the memories of my mother, which I tried to suppress. Memories of mother just brought an ache to my heart.

I tried to remember how the feeling of chakra felt, tried to remember what mum did.

It was a scary moment when I realised that I couldn't bring forth my Kekkai Genkai.

"Scream." The man whispered

With that, I felt myself rip open and fire burn from my lower region. I let out a blood curling scream in pain and my mind went blank.

I could clearly feel the blunt member moving inside me and every movement, flinch or jerk, brought liquid fire pain to me.

There was nothing graceful about the act, just pure animalistic pleasure from one side, and instinctive pain from my side.

Incoherent words flew from my mouth and I begged for him to stop. His moans and pants rang in my ear and I felt utterly and completely helpless and disgusted.

"You are so tight." He gasped out between his grunts. I howled in the eruption of pain he was causing me.

 _Help me._

His weight crushed on top of me and I felt his bead of sweat roll onto my small frame. His noises of pleasure and foul breath was prominent.

I felt his hands move to my chest, his hands moving across to feel my underdeveloped breasts.

A chortled gasp escaped me as his thrusts started to get faster and faster.

Tears escaped from my eyes as my fists curled, marking crescent moon marking on my palms. I could feel the warm sticky blood drip down from my lower region.

I felt frustrated, for not able to get out of this situation.

I felt violated, the man's weight and his close proximity made me feel so.

I felt scared, I was trapped.

"Oh fuck!" He exclaimed, his voice full of joy. The painful moving stopped but I could feel his member inside me, flexing and pumping out the white liquid.

He rubbed his hips against mine and I shouted out in pain. He didn't care that I was an eight year old, that I was not prepared at all.

All he cared about was about how great he felt and how it would hurt Naruto.

The man pulled out and I hissed at the pain.

Eerie silence rolled as I could hear the ANBU still panting, but a rustling noise as he reached for something.

 _Click._

A familiar noise that chilled me to my spine.

A click of a camera.

 _He took a photo._

* * *

 **DarkDust27 : Thank you for being amazing and leaving a review! Love you**

 **Guest: I agree with your point wholeheartedly. I'm not a big fan of Sakura myself. Thank you for leaving a review. Love you lots and lots!**

 **iluvfairytale: Once again, thank you for your insight review. The reason why Naruto and Rei haven't met Sasuke's parents are simple. They don't like Naruto. The Uchiha clan was almost accused of releasing Kyuubi, because of the Sharingan's ability to control bijuu. Uchiha clan was a little condemned and definitely kept at arm's length because of Kyuubi- by extension, because of Naruto. There's no way that the leaders of the Uchiha clan wants to coo and baby someone who brought sour relationships. Thank you for leaving a review, and I love you.**

CalicoKitty402 : **Aw thank you! I love you**

 **Thank you everyone! Please leave a review!**


	11. Ending of Graphic Chapter

**Hi. This chapter is when the graphic tragedy ends.**

 **sidenote PLEASE I REALLY NEED A BETA. PM ME IF YOU CAN DEAL WITH CRAZY UPLOAD SCHEDULES AND BAD BAD GRAMMAR**

* * *

"I think you need something to remember that you are _filthy."_ The ANBU said, his voice rising.

His words barely registered as all I felt was the painpainpain that was still residing inside me. The physical pain; emotional pain.

"I can't really leave knife wounds because obviously, when you grow up, the scarring will disappear." He reasoned, thoughtful and logical.

A small whimper escaped me and I tried once again to rattle against my restraint. It didn't give an inch.

 _I don't want to be hurt._

My mouth curled into a word, a foreign word that haven't been spoken in years, a word that I had been trying to forget.

"Mom." I cried out softly. I tried to remember her soft caresses, her hugs, her warmth and her love. I screwed my eyes shut, pretending I was at home- _real home_ \- lying on my bed with my head on my mom's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat.

"Mom!" I shouted louder. "Mom, help me! Help me! Where are you? Mom!"

I heard the ANBU snort. "Please kid, we both know you have no parents."

 _No parents._

 _That's not true._

My mind worked overtime, sinking in his words. My mom wasn't here anymore, she was- away. But that didn't mean I had no parents because I had a father. Living, breathing father.

I wanted to tell him that. I wanted to scream that my father was Jiraiya the mighty sannin, he was _one of yours._

Looking back, I was pretty sure I would've screamed out that very information if the ANBU nin didn't do the drastic motion.

There was a small muttering from him, then suddenly, there was hothot fire pain on stomach, burning and blazing. It felt like a hot poker was ripping through my stomach, hungrily sizzling on my young tender flesh.

"Stopstop! Pleasestop - I can't- stop!' I sobbed, the shudders wracking through my body. It hurt, it hurt _so goddamn much._

"A D-rank jutsu getting its job done." He remarked snarkily.

My hazy mind which was almost subconsciously blocking out the pain related this fire jutsu to the one that Asuma used to light his cigarettes. The feeling of burning and the smell of my flesh turning into brown bloody patches proved that it was some sort of fire.

"S-"

His fingers traced around the height of my belly button, and the fire crackled as it left a destructive path.

"H-"

I screamed in agony, screamed in the sheer helplessness I felt.

"A-"

I cried out for people, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Hokage, Mom and even Jiraiya. It was incoherent babbling as I desperately wanted away from this torture.

"M-"

He purposely wrote slow, making sure to mark and dig into my very bones. The pungent smell was almost sickening and I dry-heaved.

"E-"

The painpain was too much and the sharp edges of the agony turned blurry and the smell weakened. My consciousness slipped.

* * *

It was pure fear, panic, and pain that woke me.

The moment my eyes flew open, my heart was pounding and my body was broken..

I was in the middle of the street I was originally kidnapped from. In front of the whorehouse.

I tried to stand up from the curled position on the wall- covered in urine- and hissed out a cacophony of words in pain.

Everywhere hurt. From my stomach, womb, head, limbs, joints to my heart.

My stomach wasn't bleeding like it should, it just felt tender and sore. I didn't want to see how it looked like.

Reality started to sink in.

Memories of what happened took over my mind and I hunched, hugging my legs for small comfort.

My breath started to hitch, and my whole body started to shake in absolute fear.

The click of the photograph. That was bearable. The video showed me in a victim's position, which I was definitely in, and couldn't be used as blackmail against me.

The pain that erupted inside me; and the pain that erupted on my stomach.

 _I've just been.. violated._

 _Again._

I hated that this feeling wasn't even foreign.

I hated that instead of the feeling of violation that should sink in, all I felt was blank blank mind, my subconscious already trying to forget about the incident.

I knew I should be curling up, crying and be _broken._

That was definitely how I was like the first time it happened. But now, I just steeled myself against the pain.

My body worked autopilot as I shakily stood up.

"Do you need help?"

I turned sluggishly to face the person who addressed me. He was a man- _just like the man who touched me-_ but he was older and shorter.

Also, I recognised him.

He was Danzo.

That scared me more than the rape, more than the torture, more than the abuse.

I knew that this man was capable of squishing my under his boot like a bug, and he was capable of erasing my identity.

The fact that this man was smiling down at me, offering a hand, was terrifying.

"N-no, I'm o-okay." My voice shook from the pure fear that he struck in me.

 _What is he doing here?_

This was the red light district, not somewhere that Danzo would be in. There was a slim chance that he was at a meeting and saw me in his way of travels. A small chance, but still of chance.

However, the fact that he didn't ignore me and offered to help me all pointed to one thing.

 _He's here on purpose._

My mind connected the dots. The best way to earn someone's loyalty was through love. Love could be gained by positive association. Putting a child through immense trauma and helping their way through back to life- that was the emotions of associating positive emotions with someone.

He was trying to make me relate the feeling of safety to him, appearing at precarious times like right now.

 _If what I'm thinking is true, that means he planned this._

My stomach flexed, feeling the burns that now marked and marred my flesh. Perhaps forever.

 _He's the one who left this mark._

I curled my fists, anger now coursed through me. Hot and slimy, rattling from the pit of my stomach, demanding to get out and unleash its fury on the man in front of me.

Danzo seemed to realise the change in my body temperature and took a tentative step back, almost as if he was a defenceless civilian I was scathing away. _Liar_

"Are you sure you're okay? Let me carry your groceries little girl." He said with a soft friendly smile.

I tried not to gag at his false disgusting smile. I looked down on the pavement to see my paper bag filled with various vegetables, condiments and fruits.

Possessively reaching down on my groceries, I shook my head side to side.

Danzo let out a sigh. "I'm not going to steal them."

I clutched them closer to myself, and pointedly turned away from him.

"You can _trust_ me." He said softly.

Even though I knew I should keep pretense of a guarded small girl. I couldn't stop the bitter chuckles that escaped me, and the next words that flew from my mouth.

" _You_ can trust _me"_ I mocked, stressing the words differently.

Danzo's eyes widened in surprise.

 _I made a mistake._

I just piqued Danzo's curiosity, something that I didn't want to do. He was now going to keep an eye on me- sarcasm and cynicism wasn't a trait that was characterised by normal kids. He know knew I was different.

 _I made a very very big bad mistake._

He approached me, which means that he wants to _do_ something with me. Judging by his actions, he wanted my loyalty and perhaps to enlist me in Root.

A dull pain spiked my temples and I felt tired, exhausted and just spent.

The train of events that lead to this moment was taking a toll on me and I just wanted to be home. I just wanted to be safe, back at my haven with Naruto.

"I have to go home." I said stiffly. Despite my mind screaming not to turn my back at this man, I limped away from him.

I didn't even attempt to hear if he was following me. I knew if Danzo really wanted, he kill me or incapacitate me before I even realised it had happened.

I assumed that he wouldn't follow me- his whole plan of _raping_ me would've been a waste of time if he just followed me and forced into submission.

 _Why is everyone so strong?_

Walking through the alleyways, I felt weak, humiliated.

I couldn't do anything.

Like a damsel in distress, I was tied down, begging for help from some shining knight in armour. I was stronger than that. I was independant.

I tried to remember the exact detail of the ANBU I saw- brown haired average looking man- but then realised it was utterly pointless.

Henges, disguises, or clones could've faked an appearance. I was young, I was weak. I couldn't tell the difference between a real face and a Henge.

 _Useless Rei, you are useless._

I walked robotically back to my house, consciously avoiding thinking about the ANBU man, just thinking about Danzo. Really, I had to thank him for the distraction he provided me.

The sun peeked its head from the horizon and the world lit with fiery red and orange tint across the sky.

Taking a shuddering breath, I composed myself. It wouldn't do good to Naruto to see me in this state- and it definitely wouldn't do good to have him know that this was caused due to people's hatred towards him.

I supposed that I could blame Naruto for this incident in some silly way. If I wanted, I could tell myself that all this happened because Naruto was a demon- and if he was some ordinary child, the harsh treatment would've never touched me.

But that was absurd.

The sunny blond kid had no fault. Naruto just wanted love, affection and someone who cared for him. He never wanted to be Kyuubi's vessel.

So I told myself to be strong, to be proud.

I was Rei. I wasn't the broken Sarah Chase. I was strong strong Rei.

Nothing was going to cut me down and I wanted to always be by Naruto's side to support him.

But of course, no matter how firmly I told myself that I was strong, and that 'I can do this!' it didn't mean that the movement of the cat scurrying on the fence didn't affect me. On the contrary, I flinched away. Scared and petrified of fast movement.

Everyone who walked passed me were now labelled potential threat and I was now very _very_ scared of the world.

* * *

 **iluvfairytale: Ahh! don't be mad at me. This is a story and thus needs some drama and excitement to continue. About Mikoto and Kushina, I'll start to explain with a quote from trusty wikipedia. "Despite his outward attitude of desiring to strengthen the bonds between the Uchiha clan and Konohagakure, Fugaku was in truth resentful of how the village did not trust and shunned the clan mistakenly for the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha." and so I presume that Fugaku doesn't want to associate with Naruto and by extension, Mikoto can't. Thank you for leaving a review and I love you lots!**

 **Avarianna: Hi. Thank you for telling me that it was wonderfully written, that brought some fuzzy warmth to my heart. I attempted to really engage the readers with the horrifying acts that was happening and I'm glad (at the same time sorry) that I did succeed. Thank you for giving me some feedback and I love you.**

 **NekoFace: It was a roller coaster, hey. Don't be scared for the next chapters. It's just going to be Rei going through her life as a ninja and less,, hectic**

 **CalicoKitty402: Thank you for the enthusiastic response! I love you!**

 **Guest: Rei isn't going to be blackmailed with the photo, so don't worry. To ease more of your worry, I assure you that the culprit isn't Itachi.**

 **4everfictional: The sick thing will have a name soon, and soon you can watch him be uncovered. Don't worry, I love you**

 **Thank you everyone! Please leave a review and I love you!**

 **P.S. I REALLY NEED A BETA. IF ANYONE CAN DEAL WITH WONKY AND CRAZY UPLOAD SCHEDULES, PLEASE PM ME**


	12. Road to recovery

I sat under the cascading water, with the warmth seeping into my body. Underneath me, all the grime, sweat and blood gathered and went down the drain with water.

My fingers tenderly touched the scarring on my stomach. The word 'shame', pink and blotchy, stood out from the rest of the skin, which was milky and smooth.

It was clear that he- or someone- had healed the burn since there was a solid layer of skin covering it. It was still very sore from touches, however, as I found out when I gently jabbed the burn.

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair.

I was only eight. How did things get this fucked up this quickly?

The marred skin throbbed every time I flexed my abdomen, every time I moved. It constantly reminded me of what happened.

 _His hands on my hips, disgusting feeling of his breath. Booze, arousal, sweat. The pain_

The memories started to hit me and I blinked them away. _Don't think about it._ I told myself. I knew for a fact that if I spent longer thinking about the _bloodpainagony_ I would start breaking down.

And I didn't want that.

I stepped out of the shower, shivering a little as cold air greeted me.

I passed by the mirror, pointly looking away from it. I quickly put on a white long sleeved dress, special clothes of special days. .

While brushing my hair, I realised that my palms had cute little crescent markings on them, clearly from my nails.

Huff of annoyance escaped me. _I'm going to have to put bandages on this and that's just annoying when I'm chopping vegetables._

Nevertheless the inconvenience that it will bring, I dutifully opened the medicine closet and took out some bandage rolls and chakra infused salve.

After applying it carefully on my palm and wrapping bandage around- exactly the way that the academy taught me to- I inspected my tiny little hands. _Nothing else amiss here._

"I'm okay" I whispered to myself. I was still intact. I was still alive. I was okay.

 _Brave face_.

I stepped out of the shower and busily moved to the kitchen. It was only 8 am, and I knew that Naruto wasn't awake, which was good. That meant that I had time to make food.

My hand was shaking from the left over after effect of sudden adrenaline that occurred this morning.

Through the repetitive peeling, chopping and dicing, my mind couldn't help but to wonder back to the incident that happened this morning.

 _Who is he?_

He was obviously an ANBU at one point, perhaps even now. Considering that Danzo had come after to persuade me, I assumed that he was in Root. He had left me alone in the streets with my burns healed so that made it clear that he wanted me to live.

 _Fuck me. I am in deep trouble._

"Rei?" A sleep voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

My hand was halfway set to hurl my kitchen knife, then I realised I recoiled the voice. I turned around to see _very_ adorable Naruto. He had his orange sleeping cap on with a shirt that was slightly too large for him. His whisker marks stood out against his clear skin and the crooked sleepy smile that ghosted on his features.

I couldn't help but to smile at him. "Hey, kiddo." I said, opening my arms wide open.

Naruto slowly approached me and collapsed in my arms. Pain shot through as he touched the burns but I still hugged the little blond boy. _Too cute_

"'M sleepy" he muttered.

Automatically, I sank my fingers through his gold hair, marvelling at the softness. "It's your birthday though."

Naruto owlishly blinked at me, obviously still trapped in the tendrils of sleep. "It is?"

I let out a low chuckle. "Yeah. We're going over to Sasuke's."

He let out a loud yawn. "You're coming too right?"

"Of course."

"mkay"

And with that, Naruto fell asleep in my arms again. He let out an adorable soft snore and his hands were clutching onto my shirt.

I honestly had no idea how the villagers didn't like him. He was so harmless, so cute and just utterly sweet. Minus the fact that he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him, which was admittedly a big deal, he was just a very fluffy cute blond. He was like my little brother.

Setting him down on the couch, I went back to my chopping board. I was trying to make carrot and cucumber slices with onion dips alongside pasta. They didn't have the pasta noodles here so I had to suffice with ramen noodles but it was close enough.

"Do you need help?" A familiar voice rang out behind me.

I let out a strangled cry and hurled the knife in the direction of the voice as hard as I can and put my back against the wall.

"Rei?" he called out hesitantly. The black onyx eyes stared back at me, my kitchen knife was between his fingers, and with utter composure.

 _Awkward I just tried to kill him._ "Hi 'Tachi-nii" I said. "Sorry for the knife."

Itachi just smiled, the wonderful you-are-always-forgiven smile. "Don't worry about it Rei. Everyone can be a little jumpy. Perhaps it was my fault for coming through the window."

I shrugged. "I don't blame you. First floor can really put you off coming up here."

'put you off' was an understatement of the apartment's first floor. It was always cloaked in thick haze of some drug fumes. I could never quick grasp what the smell was. It smelled a mix between weed and pomegranate.

The nimble ninja moved closer to me. "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

 _Proximity._

I silently moved slightly away from him. The sudden intrusion of space was too much after events that happened today.

"Um, can you cut the onions using your fancy kunai trick thing? It's making my eyes tear up."

Itachi gave a soft chuckle, low and smooth, and reached to the pile of onion that laid on the kitchen countertop.

"Watch." he said.

He lifted up the onion, root still attached with bit of dirt on it, and toss it in mid air. The vegetable spun in mid air and I watched in fascination as he twirled his kunai to cleanly peel it.

 _Wow_

He held front in his hands the perfectly round onion. "The key is to twirl it in mid air and then just put your kunai next to it. As the onion comes down, it'll spin against the kunai and peel." he explained. "You just have to throw it really hard."

Itachi proceeded to peel other onions. "Do you want to try?"

I let out a sigh. "I wish, but look-" I said waving my bandaged hands in his face.

His calloused hands reached to my bandage. "What happened?"

 _Well, I got raped and somehow I clenched my fists so tightly that it left a marks on my palms._ "I tripped."

Itachi raised his eyebrows, "I wasn't aware that you were capable of tripping."

I looked away uncomfortably. It was a lousy excuse really. Ninjas didn't trip. They were graceful nimble creatures.

There was a moment of silence and I could feel Itachi stare at me intensely.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

I snapped my head up to look at him, surprised by his change of topic.

 _As if a person like this can kill a whole clan._ He was understanding and caring. He gave you space when you asked, never pushed you and knew your boundaries. He was the perfect brother, family and just a perfect person.

"Um, we were gonna go to your house. You know, we can paint each other's nail and have pillow fights."

Itachi hummed in amusement. "I'm afraid that Sasuke will insist that 'Uchiha man don't paint their nails.'" He replied while imitating Sasuke's voice.

I laughed. "Well that's more reasons to do it then. I suppose that you can help me to, ah, friendly bear hug him so we can paint his fingernails?"

"I see no fault in your plan."

We looked at each other, me with my attempt of a serious face and Itachi with his mock serious face. I burst into laughter.

"I knew there was a reason why you're my favourite Uchiha!"

Itachi smiled back at me. "My brother is also an commendable person."

I snorted. "I hope Sasuke's paying you for all these flattery that you give him."

The older ninja gave a soft exhale of laughter. "Sasuke is paying me with entertainment. It's quite entertaining to watch him attempt to water-walk for the first time."

"Aw I missed it!"

"Perhaps we can try to make him water-walk with a Genjutsu on him to replicate the scene."

At my incredulous stare, Itachi just smiled at me. "I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind" he added.

This was becoming Itachi and my favourite past time really. Sarcastic conversations.

"I'm sure Sasuke would mind. A lot actually."

Itachi just gave a shrug. "Part of my job involves negotiating with nukenins. I'm sure I can negotiate with my little brother."

Then he set all the peeled onions on the counter and looked at me. "I wonder if I can negotiate with you."

I matched his gaze in confusion. "Negotiate nail polish?"

"Your hand, Rei. What happened?" He asked gently, while reaching out to touch my bandages.

Instinctively, I jerked my whole body away and skidded back. Aspect of someone _touching_ me, especially a male, especially a ninja, especially an ANBU was a little too uncomfortable at this stage.

Itachi stood impassively but looked baffled.

I stubbornly looked away.

I knew I should probably tell him. But a part of me was too proud. I wanted Itachi to see me as strong, independent; not some weak girl who needs help. I felt like Sasuke, wanting to impressing his older brother. Also it didn't help the fact that I knew Itachi was loyal to Konoha and proably will tell the Hokage about the situation.

 _I mean that's not so bad_

But _this_ was Itachi.

He had to annihilate his clan- kill his own flesh and blood- soon. I wasn't cruel enough to give him more things to worry and concern himself with.

But this was _Itachi_.

He was the nicest person I know and I knew for a fact that he wouldn't look at me with a pity filled look that I hate. Itachi was Itachi and he always knew what a person wanted. He was the peace-loving person who sincerely wished the best for everyone.

But this _was_ Itachi.

Someone who was going to disappear soon. I couldn't give this information to him. He was going to join the Akatuski and attempt to kill me. This was information that could definitely be used to hinder me in combat.

My mouth opened and my mouth curved into a small smile. "It's a secret." I said.

Itachi gave me a flat look. "Rei." He merely said, almost chiding. I could almost see the gears and cogs in his brain turning to figure out why I was acting so strangely.

To be fair, he probably already have few theories in his head and one of the theories were probably very close to the truth. He was the genius after all.

"I'm a women! I deserve secrets!" I childishly argued.

"I wasn't aware that an eight year old is now classified as a women, Rei"

"Eight and a _half."_

Itachi let out a sigh. He slowly leaned down to meet my eyesight. His blank bangs fell naturally to his face, and his onyx tired eyes stared at me.

Then he poked me in my forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed out.

My hand shot up to circle the red spot that was now growing on my forehead. I scrunched up my face at him. "Ninjas aren't suppose to hurt civilians!" I exclaimed. "I'm gonna go tell on you!"

"Tell on me? That'll be an interesting sight."

I crossed my arms in mock anger. "It won't be interesting when they chuck you in a cell and you rot into an old man."

Itachi started to dice the onions, kitchen knife coming down in almost superhuman speed. _Wow it's great to have a shinobi help you cook._ "I'm afraid your planning of my demise is not very realistic."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm eight. I don't need to do realistic planning."

"Surely, you mean eight and _a half_ years old." He mocked.

Letting out a huff of fake annoyance, I resumed back to chopping tomatoes to put it in the blender. Getting diced garlic, onions, sugar, and basil- I dumped everything in the blender.

"What exactly are you making?" He asked.

I winked at him. "Secret Rei Recipe!"

"Knowing you, I'm sure it'll taste delicious."

Colour flooded my cheeks at his words. Despite his sarcastic tendencies at time, he was so and incredibly nice. He always gave compliments of sincerest kind. It was always nice to receive compliments from your older brother figure.

Attempted to ease the awkwardness I felt after receiving a compliment, I pressed the start button on the silver blender.

It made a boisterous noise the materials inside turned into mush of red with slightest bits of green. _Yum_.

"What's that noise?" Naruto called out, waking from his slumber.

Turning off the blender as it instantly decimated the contents, I turned to Naruto. "Sorry to make you up, Naruto."

Naruto smiled his happy smile at me and turned to Itachi. "When did you get here?"

"Not so long ago. I've been assisting Rei and her endeavours in cooking."

Naruto blinked sluggishly, still sleepy, but approached the blender. "Whatcha making?" He asked while burying his head on my chest, and giving me a slight hug.

I hugged back, ignoring Itachi's look of surprise that I let Naruto touch me, and opened the blender lid so he could smell the contents.

Naruto sniffed it slightly. "Needs more sugar."

Nodding solemnly, I grabbed a pinch of sugar and stirred it in. After that, I lowered it Naruto's nose.

His nose twitched, almost fox like. "It's good." He answered.

I ruffled his hair, sweeping the wild bed hair into some semblance of order. "Go take a shower and get ready, kiddo."

Quick a quick squeeze, Naruto bursted into the restroom with quick blot of energy. He really looked like blond lightning, flashing through the kitchen.

"Mother Rei." Itachi commented.

"Are you jealous? I can mother you too my little Itachi-kun." I said jokingly, reaching my tippy toes to brush his fringe out of the way.

 _Hands. Don't shake. Please._ I ordered, casually initiating skin contact between us. I could see the calculating look in Itachi's eyes as he tried to work out what exactly was wrong with me.

"Perhaps you can mother Sasuke. However, I'm afraid it'll he incest then." He remarked with marvelling seriousness.

Without consideration, I chucked the lid of the blender to him, which I knew he would've caught easily.

"Is this denial?" He asked.

"It can't be denial when it's not true in the first place." I answered easily.

Itachi smiled sweetly and innocently at me. "Of course, of course." He replied in he most disbelieving tone.

I whacked him on his arm. "Stop it, you."

"I think I'll quite enjoy having you as a sister-in-law. You are-"

"Shut up Itachi-nii." I hissed.

Itachi pointly ignored me. "A wonderful cook. I'm sure Sasuke will appreciate that skill as well." He finished cheekly.

I sighed loudly, conveying my uttermost annoyance to him. I tried not to deny it strongly, knowing that he'll say a quote like,' strong denial is strong affirmation'.

"The babies will have Sharingan and your silver hair. Perhaps they'll have the black Uchiha hair."

I let out a groan. _This is torture._

"Rei Uchiha. It quite fits you."

Rolling my eyes, I decided to fight back. "Please Itachi. Your love life between Shisui is much more interesting than my _non existent-_ " I shot him a strong glare. "Love life with Sasuke."

I watched in amusement as Itachi completely froze in his spot. "You are aware that we are just friends?" He said.

"Of course, of course." I replied, replicating Itachi's earlier tone of voice

A small giggle escaped me as Itachi looked completely confused and lost by the possibility of him dating Shisui. Of course, I knew they were just really good friends, but considering the fact he was poking fun of Sasuke and I, who were also really good friends, this seemed fitting.

"Shisui's had girlfriends before." Itachi said.

"Oh so he's into both girls and boys. That's pretty common though, and completely acceptable. Also, I note that you're not saying that _you_ don't like him." I said teasingly.

Itachi shifted uncomfortably at my words, and I couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. He was a murderer, liar and a ninja but apparently, around romance, he was a bumbling fool.

"The idea is so ludicrous that I could not fathom how you came to the conclusion that there is something besides camaraderie between Shisui and I." He said, and I noticed that he spoke faster than usual.

 _I mean, how adorable would it it be if Itachi and Shisui were dating._ "Ludicrous ideas are the best ideas." I self-justified, nodding to myself.

Itachi just let out a long suffering sigh. "I remember you being innocent and cute, back in the days."

I flashed my smile. "Oh? I'm cute? Wow Itachi, I'm really thankful of the attention but I'm not looking for a romantic partner just yet."

This time, Itachi let out a strangled choke. "You are _eight_."

"Eight and a _half."_

* * *

 **Hi! See look at me and my quick upload!**

 **CalicoKitty402: Thank you for your review! Well, Rei is a reflection of me and I'm all trusting and loving so that hints towards Rei's future doesn't it? Love you**

 **4everfictional: He will be dead, um, someday? I think the best way to break someone is to tickle them senselessly. That's pretty mean I think...? Thank you for the review and I love you**

 **DarkDust27: Aw thank you for getting attached to Rei! Thank you for leaving a review and I love you lots!**

 **iluvfairytale: There will be compensation. Don't worry! Love you! Thank you for leaving a review!**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and please leave a review! Love you all!**


	13. Rei makes Sasuke blush

**Hi everyone! I love you**

* * *

Naruto smiled happily. Wind brushed his hair wild, but he had a resemblance of princeling. Someone who was royal, special. His bright blond hair contrasted with the green forestry in the background. He seem to almost glow in happiness and cuteness. Then Naruto sneezed all over his plate.

 _Gross._

"Mind your manners, dobe." Sasuke called out, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Itachi silently handed Naruto a napkin, which he gladly accepted.

Naruto gave Sasuke a glare. "Oh yeah? What do you know about manners, Teme?"

I let out a sigh. "Sasuke, don't make snide comments. Naruto, don't get aggregated by Sasuke's comments." I ordered.

Naruto glowered at Sasuke for a while but returned to his- newly picked from the picnic basket- food.

"So what is this called?" Itachi asked, pointing at the tomato basil ramen pasta that I made.

I shrugged at him. "It's different type of stir fry per say. It's called pasta." I explained, trying to make an analogy with an item of food that he would already be familiar with.

"It's pretty good." Sasuke acknowledged, twisting his chopsticks to swirl the ramen noodles. The gesture seemed to childish and just so contrasting to the Sasuke that was on the anime, Naruto, I let out a short laughter.

Everyone ignored me, now used to my burst of insane laughter.

Sasuke shifted his attention to my hands. "What happened?" He asked with curiosity.

Naruto's eyes widened as well. "They weren't there yesterday!" He exclaimed, reaching to rub the bandages against his hand. "Are you okay?" He asked with sincerity. His blue eyes almost twinkled against the sun and his attention was solely on my wellbeing. _Aw_

I smiled and nodded. "I'm perfectly fine. I just tripped when walking because I was carrying too much groceries." I justified, keeping my eyes away from Itachi as I could feel him staring at me.

He didn't try to press answers after our talk in the kitchen, but I could still tell that he was very curious.

Sasuke snickered. "Stupid."

Naruto bristled to my defence. "Don't call Rei stupid!" He shouted me standing up and rudely pointing at Sasuke.

A long suffering sigh escaped me. ""Sasuke, don't make snide comments. Naruto, don't get aggregated by Sasuke's comments."

The blond just released a puff of annoyance and a grumble. "But he's insulting you."

"I am positive that Rei can take care of her own insults," Itachi chimed in.

Flashing him a smile, I reached for another round of pasta. To he honest, it tasted quite lacking. Back at home, I never made pasta from scratch. It was always from the canned tomato sauce that came along, so the sauce didn't taste exactly like the pasta I was used too. Also, the fact that I was ramen noodles made me miss the pasta noodles.

"Next time Sasuke threatens me, I'm going to befriend Sakura and bring the fangirl mob with me." I said nonchalantly.

A look of actual fear flickered through Sasuke's face. "I apologise for my behaviour." He muttered quickly.

Naruto laughed cheerfully. "That sounds like a good idea Rei! I like Sakura!"

I rolled my eyes. "Really? I haven't noticed." I replied with sarcasm thick in my voice.

"Anyone with eyes and ears know." Sasuke commented as well.

By reflex, we all looked at Itachi for his wise guidance. "I've only seen Sakura once when we were at dinner. I believe Naruto was sick that day."

Sasuke let out a bark of laughter. "The annoying trait of her is her only trait."

Naruto frowned at him. "Don't say that Teme! She's smart and pretty!"

A part of me agreed with him, but that was because that part of me was thinking Sakura as the Sakura who were apprenticed to Tsunade, not the whiny bratty kid that she was now.

"It doesn't discard the fact that she's too busy ogling at Sasuke to do her work sometimes. She would be a better shinobi if she trained rather than scrapbooking pictures of you."

Naruto howled in laughter while Sasuke looked horrified. "She makes scrapbook picture of me?" He whispered almost not daring to ask.

"Of course. The future Mrs. Uchiha needs to have her mementos. "

 _Well, she became the actual Mrs. Uchiha in the anime so I guess the scrap booking was like books of memories._

Itachi looked at Sasuke with mock seriousness. "I am disappointed that you didn't tell me about this. I would love to get to know my sister-in-law."

I giggled. "Can I help you plan the wedding?" I asked excitedly.

Poor Sasuke looked lost and confused. "I don't like her! Naruto does!" He stated strongly.

"Naruto, you have a competitor. Both of you are showing eternal flames of love to Sakura." I said with my perfect Gai impression.

Naruto stood up and raised his fists in the air. "Right! I won't lose to Teme!" He declared to the world.

Sasuke just looked down at his food, muttering something that sounded like _dear lord help me._

Itachi let out his melodious chuckle. "Rei, Naruto, you're going to break my little brother."

I flashed a daring smile. "I can actually try to break him if you want?" I said innocently.

Sasuke's head jerked up and he tossed his head side to side, the universal signal for ' _no'_

And that made me want to try more.

I cocked my head, analysing the boy. He was pretty hard to rile up or make flustered usually. It was probably part of his Uchiha training. But I've learnt that there was one thing that made him nervous and uncomfortable. Particularly now he hit puberty.

In a completely unrelated note, I've learn that ninjas hit puberty at an earlier age due to their excessive chakra use and physical activity.

Grinning like a maniac, I approached Sasuke with a predatory walk.

Sasuke's wide onyx eyes stared back at me, and his hands were outstretched in a manner that said 'stay away.'

Trying not to cackle I morphed my smile into a soft one.

"Sasuke." I purred softly, while linking my hands with his outstretched hands. His hands were calloused from training.

The poor boy started to turn red. "R-Rei." He stammered out, looking anywhere besides me. His hands were still linked to mine though.

Gently, I lowered our hands down, making sure he could feel that my gaze never left him. Then, I slid my legs over his, effectively sliding on his lap. His loose dark pants bundled around my thighs, but I took no care.

He froze entirely and his face turned redder. "G-get off." He said. It was almost admirable how he acted like this didn't effect him at all.

My right hand cuffed his chin and forced his face to turn to me. His eyes were fixated on far away foliage. Signing, I let my left hand softly skimmed on his cheeks, feeling the smooth skin underneath my finger pad. It was extremely funny to watch him get flustered.

 _Don't laugh at him. I'm closed to making him completely broken._

I lowered my face, faster than Sasuke can draw away. As a daring move, I let my lips barely brushing against his cheeks. His breath hitched and I felt him actually jolt. He didn't stand up or try to run away. I assumed it was because his Uchiha Pride couldn't handle defeat.

Suddenly I felt cold shivering trepidation grip me. _Touching._

From happy world, reality crashed down on me and I suddenly felt the urge to throw up, urge to bolt away, urge to stop _touching._

I closed my eyes firmly, trying to calm myself. _This is Sasuke. I trust him._ I told myself. He would never hurt me on purpose. Maybe in the future when he's part of the Akatsuki and start to hate Konoha. But that wasn't the Sasuke I was toying around right now.

 _I'm okay._ I reminded myself. _I'm going to be okay._

"Boo." I whispered softly in his ear.

Sasuke let out a violent shudder.

Then, I flung off him and burst into fits of giggles- albeit a bit forced . Naruto joined me, while Itachi fondly smiled.

Naruto mimicked Sasuke, pretending to be frozen in place.

Itachi smiled at his antics, but faced to Sasuke. "You might need to grow tolerance to seduction.' He stated.

Sasuke finally recovered from his shock spluttered something incoherent and his face flamed brilliant shade of red, like his Fire Justu. "Wh-What was that?" He squeaked out. Then he became mortified of his own outburst.

I shrugged. "I said I'll try to break you. Seemed like it worked, judging by how you were frozen in shock." replying, I winked at him.

Naruto laughed. "Teme, you didn't even try to get up!"

Once again, Sasuke's eyes trained itself on the trees. "Well, it'll be rude if I did." He muttered.

I heard Itachi's attempted suppress at a snigger and Sasuke almost _pouted._ Then he turned defiantly at me. "Where did you learn that?"

Giving a wide smile, I answered with the the most logical answer I could give. "Icha Icha."

Itachi made a sound that was halfway between a choke and a strangled cry. "Rei.' He merely said, scolding me with the one word.

The boys just cocked their heads in confusion. "Icha Icha?" Naruto asked.

I smiled unbashfully. "It's a romance book! I can lend it to you if you want?"

"Rei." Itachi scolded in exasperation.

I gave him a cheeky grin. "Aw, you want it too Ita-nii? I didn't peg you for that type." I said in a scandalous tone with an exaggerated wink. "Tactics or paradise?"

"Where have you come across that book?" Sasuke asked thoughtfully.

I really tried hard not to laugh at the mental image of Sasuke reading Icha Icha.

"A saw a white-haired man reading it and he seems to be enjoying that book so I decided to buy it for myself."

"White haired man with green vest and a mask? Or with long hair and red markings on his face" Itachi asked, almost too casually.

 _Long white hair with red markings. Jiraiya. Father._

For a second, my heart clenched uncomfortably as memories associated with him surfaced in my mind. Mother dying, him abandoning me.

 _Forget about it Rei. He's obviously forgotten about you._

I forced a grin. "He did have a mask! Do you know him?"

I could swear that I saw a murderous glint that flashed in the usual peace loving Itachi. "He's a colleague." He replied.

The idea that Itachi was probably going to hammer Kakashi - who I have yet to meet- brought joy. Perhaps I was a sadist after all.

Naruto just grunted. "I ain't going anywhere near romance books." He huffed and went back to his food.

Another round of laughter escaped me as the irony of that sentence tickled me. Soon, Naruto would be travelling with Jiraiya, the writing of Icha Icha- a romance book. Soon, he would have Kakashi as a teacher- a lover of romance book.

As Naruto smiled at me, I ruffled his blond locks and smiled back at him.

Sasuke and Itachi sat next to each other, trying to analyse the component of the pasta.

Green fresh tress of Konoha surrounded us and the leaves rustled, almost providing background music. The birds chirped happily, its melodic line soothing everyone's hearts.

 _God I wish this peace can continue forever._

But a part of my mind whispered to me that Itachi was now an ANBU captain.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my fic! Please leave a review. I love you all.**

Zafrinel: **Well, you'll have to read to see if they find out about it :) I love you!**

DarkDust27: **Rei is one strong kid! Well, you're going to keep reading to find out if Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto finds out about the,,, dirty affair. I love you!**

grifman275: **Me too man. I love you**

Guest: **I actually was listening to "still alive" from portal :) But Sia's song fits very well. I love you and thank you for the review!**

iluvfairytale: **Rei's strong and I'm strong too! And who doesn't ship Rei and Sasuke? It doesn't mean that Rei is going to like him though. You said chocolate and kitties and I gave pasta and picnics? I love you and thank you for the review!**

4everfictional: **You love me too! I love you more! Thank you for the review! I love you I love you !**


	14. No one wants to move

**Hi! Please enjoy a new chapter of Trying. I love you all**

* * *

Itachi stood in the doorway, since he was a gentleman and escorted both Naruto and me home.

The sweet citrus smell of my home almost enticed me in, as I was exhausted after our day of eating, giggling, and sparing.

"Happy Birthday again, Naruto. And thank you Rei, for the lovely lunch." He said.

Naruto made a groaning noise while mumbling how tired he was and crashed on the couch.

The older ninja waved briefly and turned away.

"Wait!" I called out.

Itachi turned around, his eyebrows raised and intrigued.

Taking a deep breath, I timidly wrapped my arms around him, ignoring the fact that my mind was screaming at me that this wasn't safe and my body felt the urge to throw up. The word "shame" that _the man_ scarred on my stomach seemed to burn, making me curl my fingers.

 _But he smells like safety and home._

"I-I want you to know that I believe in you. And I will always believe in your peace-loving heart." I whispered.

 _Hopefully, when you're a missing-nin killing people left and right, you'll remember my words and feel better._

Really, i predicted that Itachi wouldn't have shown a reaction at all- after all, he's a ninja. But to my surprise, I felt Itachi's arm curl around me a little stronger in shock.

"I believe in you too. The peace-loving part, however, doesn't seem to apply to you." He replied after a moment in good humour.

I wiggled out of his grasp and smiled fully at him. "Whatever you do, Ita-nii, I'll always love you."

Itachi smiled fondly back at me. "I love you too, Rei. Now go tend to your brother and I shall go tend mine." He said.

I waved at him, then watched as he turned around and walked away from my house.

He was tall, his shoulders were broad. He had the air of grace and unnatural stillness that most ninja had. His right hand was secured inside his pocket of his dark Uchiha navy coloured pants.

It chilled me to think that he would commit terrible acts in the future.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't at academy today. Anyone with eyes or ears would know. Never mind the fact that you also can't actually see him, every person in the goddamn room was discussing this issue. It was subtle whispers and snippets because no one had guts to say it loudly.

"Really? Massacre the whole clan?"A loud voice rang in the hushed whispering classroom. Every head turned to see the idiot that made the racket, so see Kiba standing flabbergasted.

I shut my eyes and leaned against my chair. The seat next to me was empty- obviously since Sasuke wasn't here- so I sprawled all over it.

You didn't need to be a genius to figure out what happened yesterday.

"What?" Naruto's voice projected. "Who massacred who?" He asked.

A whimper noise escaped me as I tried to think of ways that I could've stopped the killing. Or how I could've saved Sasuke's family. And Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha massacred his whole clan and apparently only Sasuke-kun survived." Ino said in a grim tone.

Naruto's stood up in shock and and his back went taunt while his face morphed into sheer disbelief. "What?" He croaked.

Silently, I reached to cup his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. "Let's go home." I whispered.

My heart felt rotten and ridden with guilt that was eating it through. I wanted to scream, throw things around and breakdown at the same time. I felt inept, useless but mostly, I was just _weary._

Naruto stood unmoving.

I tugged his sleeve. "Please." I whispered, my voice breaking to show my true emotions.

The unblinking sight of academy kids made me sick. The academy thought how to instinctively analysis people's emotion, and seek their weakness- and it was clear from the calculating glint in the kids eyes that they were trying to categorise Naruto and my emotions.

Perhaps everyone besides Shikamaru who had his head buried in his desk.

Naruto, his eyes slightly red, turned to face me. "Rei?" He spoke with uncertainty. He was begging for me to say that this was just a misunderstanding, and that Itachi couldn't have killed everyone. Not _our_ Itachi.

I curled my fists. It was one thing to expect this reaction from Naruto, but it was something else to see this reaction from him. His sad blue eyes cut through my heart like a dagger dripping with poison.

Offering a weak smile, I lead him outside of the classroom. "L-let's go visit Sasuke."

Naruto followed the pulling of my hands, his body in autopilot. I steered him around poles and rocks that he could potentially trip on.

"But.. he's family." Naruto said. "He's Ita-nii."

I bit into my lips, trying not to remember how I could've stopped this sadness that was impending for on Naruto. "I know, sweetie." I murmured softly.

"He's family." Naruto whispered brokenly.

"I-I know." I whispered back. Wetness wet my cheeks as Naruto's sad gaze continued to stare at me.

"He's f-family." He repeated adamantly.

I offered no words, I _couldn't_ offer any words, to him but merely squeezed his hands tightly.

"I'm your family too." I said, trying to reassure him. It somewhat worked as his blue eyes flashed and pierced into me.

"You're not leaving too, right?" His voice was raw and hoarse from the emotions.

I couldn't help but to choke a sob. "No no no. I'm staying. Always. I promise." I said fervently while throwing my arms around to hug him.

Naruto leaned against me and hugged me tightly. "But Itachi's family, Rei.'

"Sasuke's family too. We're going to see him now."

Heavy silence settled between us and Naruto and I continued walking until we reached the entrance of the hospital. I assumed he would be here because he had just gone through a traumatic experience.

Two receptionists were situated while they busily flipped through paperwork.

 _They're distracted so that means it's going to be easier to sneak past._

Instead of asking where Sasuke was, since they hated Naruto for containing Kyuubi, we sneaked past two two receptionist to the second floor.

"Where Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone his body language clearly showed that he was now alert. The fact that he addressed him as _Sasuke,_ not any other pet names signified how grave this situation is.

I pondered for a second. "I assume at the top floor because it has the most security and he's the last Uchiha so they have to make sure Sasuke survives."

Naruto nodded and we efficiently made our way up, ducking and hiding from the nurses, doctors and the patients.

Soon, we reached the top floor which Naruto and I stealthy stuck in.

"Identify yourselves." A rough voice sounded from behind us.

We both simultaneously whipped around, sinking to our taijutsu positions.

A masked ANBU was standing, his tuff was white hair clearly visibly on the top of his mask. He had a relaxed stance, with his fingers jammed into his pockets.

 _That Kakashi!_

I really contained myself not to fangirl at this amazing man who looked _cool as fuck._ But also, the fact it was Kakashi meant that it wasn't some ninja who hated Naruto.

"We need to go see Sasuke." Naruto declared firmly.

The ANBU didn't even flinch. "Declare your relations to Sasuke Uchiha." He replied coldly.

"Family." I offered casually.

"Are you an Uchiha?"

I would've rolled my eyes if we were in any other situation. "No. But blood from the covenant is thicker than water from the womb."

ANBU's head slightly tilted in surprise, but he still stood still, not showing any other movement. He was probably briefed about people who were likely to visit him, mainly us.

After some moment, he said "708" then literally disappeared in thin air.

Of course, Naruto and I just ignored the fact that a person just disappeared in front of us, but proceeded on a journey to find door number 708.

We arrived on a simple wooden door with a numbers 708 etched with gold. As I uncertainty shifted my foot in front of the door, Naruto took charge and slowly opened the door.

Sasuke was sitting in the bed, his head buried in his legs curled up with hands around it. His black hair was messy, contrasting to the cleanliness of the hospital gown he was wearing. The atmosphere of depression suffocated the room.

"Teme?" Naruto called out cautiously.

He didn't move.

 _Today is the day where people don't move I guess._

"Sasuke?" I called out softly.

Sasuke jerked as his head slowly up to face his surrounding.

The boy looked _terrible._ His hair, lumpy- with blood- and messy framed his pale face. His eyes were puffy and red. _Wait_

They were literally red.

 _Why the fuck does Sasuke have the Sharingan?_

My mind whirled, trying to work out _why and how_ this happened and how this will affect the future.

Naruto must've noticed as well because he audibly gasped, "Your eyes!"

Sasuke took a look around the room and his acute red eyes faded into the dull onyx ones. His head buried itself once again.

I let out a deep breath. The words " _this is all your fault"_ just echoed in my mind, haunting me, paining me.

 _Be strong Rei. Sasuke and Naruto needs your help._

Sitting next to Sasuke, who smelled like blood and tears, I put my arms around his shoulders and pushed him towards me, effectively making him lean on me.

Without any words, I squeezed his hands, hoping to provide comfort. Naruto stood uncertainty, but soon seated himself on the other side of Sasuke.

"It'll be okay." I whispered to him. "Let's get you clean." I told him.

Signalling Naruto, we both grabbed his arms and hoisted him up and out of the bed. Sasuke didn't resist but just sagged against us.

His feet was moving, effectively somehow walking, but he was wobbling and heavily dependant on our support.

I was glad that this was a private room that includes a shower and a bathroom because I didn't know how Sasuke would deal with being outside.

"Can you manage by yourself or do you need help?" I asked.

Normally, Sasuke would've at least turned slightly pink at the prospect of me helping him shower but his blank eyes just stared into me without any focus.

I swallowed. "Okay. I'll improvise with the sink and Naruto can help you get changed."

Wetting a towel, I rubbed the grime and blood of his face and distangled the clots of blood that rested in his silky hair. My hands shook but Naruto didn't comment on it, but helped to keep him seated and move stray strands of hair out of the way.

Seeing Sasuke this way made my heart ache. The words of " _you could've stopped this_ " floated around me like toxic air which I couldn't get away from because I actually could've stopped all this from happening.

"It's going to be okay." I muttered like a mantra.

Soon, Sasuke retained his princeling look and I stepped out of the bathroom, trusting Naruto to handle Sasuke and put on the extra pair of clothes that was on the sink.

I dropped into the chair, taking big slow breathes. I just felt so goddamn guilty and dirty.

" _I think you need something to remember that you are filthy."_ The ANBU had said. He had no idea how relevant it was to me. Because right now I just felt filthy for or not preventing things I could've prevented.

The door opened, a blond and a dark haired figure emerging. Sasuke looked slightly better. Even if he was still pale and had the broken look, his clothes and status looked much cleaner.

Naruto set him in bed and we both returned to occupying Sasuke's sides.

"We're here for you." Naruto said, breaking the silence that had started to stretch. "We will bring Itachi down and make him pay."

Sasuke perked up at the words Itachi with traces of bloodlust seeping into him. "I want him dead." He said flatly.

Naruto nodded. "We will make him pay." He confirmed.

* * *

DarkDust27: **The wrestle play-fights and cheek kisses are coming soon! However, Rei is stubborn so sharing grief will be hard...? maybe? I love you and thank you for reviewing**

SleepiPanda: **I always thought of him as an irresponsible parents, judging by the way he took care of Naruto. Hopefully he reflects on his actions. I love you!**

KumorikoKumoriko: **Well Itachi is closer to her real age so she's able to interact with him better. I love you and thank you so much for review!**

Guest: **She's strong! Don't worry.**

Zafrinel: **Thank you for the positive review :) I love you more!**


	15. Awkward

**Hi a new chapter!**

 **I'll like to say that I haven't really decided on who Rei will be paired with if you have a preference, please tell me! (PM or review)**

* * *

Sasuke loomed over me, his right arm pinning my shoulder against the tree. His hair brushed against his eyes, covering them.

I resisted the urge to bolt; being trapped and helpless was making me anxious.

"When… _That man…_ found me, he said something." Sasuke slowly started to say. His hands curled around my shoulder, gripping it tight.

"You told me. He said you were weak." I said, not sure where this conversation was going. It had been few weeks after the massacre and Sasuke had told me everything that was said in the canon.

"He said something else too." Sasuke admitted.

 _Something else? So this must be the reason why his Sharingan was activated and sustained because that definitely didn't happen in original Naruto._

Sasuke let out a shaky breath. "He said I was weak for not being able to protect you. And I need to get stronger."

 _That doesn't sound like Itachi. That sounds like he's encouraging bonds and friendship. But I assume this must've activated the Sharingan since a great positive emotional response to protect someone could also trigger it._

Then, Sasuke's left hand suddenly clutched the hem of my shirt.

My body froze. The marred flesh seemed oddly vulnerable now, and I tried to slide off the tree and out of Sasuke's reach.

He wouldn't have any of that as he strengthened the hold he had on my shoulder and lock me in place.

"He said the Sharingan can memorize fabric movements. Doing that, it can see any uneven surfaces underneath fabric."

My mind started to comprehend where this was going. _Clothes. Itachi can see uneven surfaces that's covered my clothes._

Chills went down my spine as I realised what this meant. _He can see the burn since its scarred and makes a bumpy line of words._

I looked at Sasuke, his head hung low and his grip tight. It was clear that Itachi had told him to check what was on my stomach, _and that bastard knew about it all this time._

 _He knew that someone had burned the word "shame" onto my stomach. And he didn't try to talk to me about it, but told Sasuke about it. That asshole._

 _Fuck._

My hands reached out to encircle Sasuke's wrist, and I knocked it slightly away from my shoulders. His elbows buckled and I rolled away from him, away from the trapped position.

His eyes narrowed. "Why won't you let me?"

 _Because I hate showing weakness._

I let out a laugh of forced amusement. "Because I'm a girl and I don't want you to see me shirtless?"

Sasuke didn't even blush. "I just need to check your stomach." He illiterated.

I slowly moved away from him, to the edges of the training ground. "How about, um, no." I said.

Sasuke sauntered forward the same amount I moved backwards.

 _When is Naruto coming back? He just went to get takeaway ramen._

"I have my Sharingan too." He stated after a while.

I realised that he was implying that he could use his Sharingan to find out what was on my stomach. I stared into his eyes. "How about you respect my decision?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Sasuke snarled at me. "Why won't you tell me this? I thought we were friends."

 _Uh oh._ "We are friends!" I shouted back at him.

Sasuke crossed his arms in a manner that said, _oh really?_ His frown darkened his feature and I just wanted this confrontation to end.

I couldn't really pinpoint why I didn't want him to know, but I just knew for a fact that I didn't want him to know. I wanted to be _strong_ Rei. _Good girl_ Rei. I didn't want to be _broken_ Rei. Not again. I didn't want his pity filled eyes and his sympathy. I wanted him to treat me as just a normal person living a normal life.

"Teme? Rei?" Naruto called out from the distance. We both turned to see the familiar tanned blond with take away ramen in both hands. He was standing uncertainly, probably feeling the tension between us.

I saw Sasuke look at me and I shook my head imperceptibly, a clear saying of ' _don't tell Naruto.'_

For a terrifying second, Sasuke considered it, but soon grunted walked towards the sunny blond.

"I bought beef ramen for me, pork for Teme and tofu for Rei!" He exclaimed proudly, thrusting forward the bowls.

I gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair. Naruto was actually now few centimetres taller than me so I had to each up to ruffle his hair which was a new thing. "Thanks, 'To."

He gushed in happiness, giving one of those million watt smile and after sitting down on the floor, he started to devour the food.

I avoided Sasuke's eyes while slowly downing the tofu ramen. It tasted heavenly and delicious after the intense spar that we had.

As silence continued and Sasuke's curious gaze fastened themselves on me, I decided that this was the time.

 _Lying and manipulating time._

"Have you ever considered that Itachi might have ulterior motives?" I asked casually.

Naruto froze while eating his noodles and almost choked the whole thing back out.

Sasuke looked downright murderously at me. "What?" He hissed.

Shrugging, I stared at my ramen. "Well, we know that Itachi likes peace. A lot. We know that he was really loyal. We know that he became an ANBU captain. And we just _know_ Itachi. I find it strange that he did,,, something like this."

Naruto looked almost scared, staring at Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke looked angry. He was visibly taking deep breathes to calm himself but there was no debate that he was fuming.

"Also, I found out that the Uchiha's were planning to throw a coup." I added, picking the weird green vegetable from the ramen.

" _Who told you that?"_ Sasuke thundered, standing up with his ramen abandoned on the ground.

 _I mean, Itachi from my past life did. So technically the future Itachi?_

"I eavesdropped the elders walking pass while buying groceries." _Lies_

Naruto gave a small awkward laugh. "But Itachi-nii did do the weird nightmare thing to Sasuke."

I grab Naruto a warning glance. Reminding Sasuke about Tsukuyomi was probably not a good idea. Then again, talking casually about the death of his whole family and clan wasn't a good idea either.

Almost thankfully, Sasuke completely ignored Naruto's comment. "And they said we were planning a coup?"

I nodded solemnly. "They said we avoided a civil war." _Lies_

Both Naruto and I watched Sasuke intently as he clearly was trying not to show any reaction. But his hands curled into make a fist and his body tensed.

Stiffly, he stood up and fled.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out immediately, gently laying his almost finished ramen by Sasuke's ramen's side.

Naruto looked at me and I head jerked towards Sasuke's direction, a clear tell of ' _go get him.'_

Without hesitation, the blond raced after his dark haired friend.

I sat alone on the dirt floor, with my ramen almost full. I stared at the abandoned bowls that indicated how Naruto and Sasuke used to be here.

 _God I hate manipulating._ I hated lying to them. I hated telling things to Sasuke which I knew will evoke a negative emotional response. I hated the fact that a part of me was relieved that he was too distressed about the information about Itachi to chase up on the other issue he was pressing before.

 _I'm such a bitch._

I was pretty sure that I should chase after Sasuke, since he was literally the closest friend I have besides Naruto, but I felt too guilty to go after him.

 _Everything's a mess._

* * *

 _Duck._ I threw myself behind the tree just as a giant fireball blew past me.

 _Swipe._ My seals, attached to kunai sprayed like rain near Sasuke.

Sasuke used kawarimi, and in his place, left a log behind. That was probably a good thing because the tag exploded. Of course, the explosion was mild, since I didn't want to accidentally kill Sasuke, but it would've left some sizeable burns.

"Go, Rei!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically in the background, cheering wildly.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke replied. He was more normal now. Even though he was colder, more cynical and ambitious, he almost returned to the Sasuke that we knew. It seems like the Konoha therapy unit knew how to do their job.

I smirked at him "Better listen to Naruto, Sasu-chan, because I'm gonna kick your ass."

We stood at the edge of the training field, wearily eyeing each other to see who would move first.

"Oh yeah?" He replied smugly.

Then, that bastard activated his Sharingan.

 _Well that brings taijutsu and Genjutsu out of the equation. That eye must be some cheat code._

"Well then." I said.

Sasuke's red eyes bored into me as he raised his eyebrows in a taunting way. His eyes flickered to my stomach and his features became a slight frown.

 _How is seeing the wrinkles of a bandage you sneaky bastard._

He rolled his eyes and slipped into his stance. He jerked his palms towards him, a clear challenge.

 _Yeah lets versus a Sharingan user with my taijutsu when my taijutsu is already worse than Sasuke's. That sounds like a great idea._

Sighing, I threw a kunai with an attached tag right in front of him.

Sasuke, probably thinking that it was an explosion tag, moved backwards and crossed his arms to shield from the debris. I assumed that he was planning to use the smoke of the explosion, which he could see through, and launch an attack on me.

However, the tag fizzled and exploded.

Normally, the Sharingan can see basic chakra outlines, so Sasuke should be able to see through the smoke. However, since this was _my_ smoke tag which I knew I was going to use it against Sasuke's Sharingan, I had added some chakra into the smoke, so it was hard for him to discern between me and smoke.

 _If I just knew Shunshin, I could just kick his ass right now._

Mentally noting what I needed to learn, I grabbed my four barrier sealing kunai. Jumping up high in the air, where it was still covered by smoke, I swiftly threw the kunai into a rectangular fashion, hopefully boxing Sasuke in.

I landed on the top of the seal barrier, a light blue chakra box.

The smoke around the barrier dissipated and I quickly realised my mistake.

The barrier was airtight, thus the smoke inside the barrier wasn't going anywhere. Which was very inconvenient because I couldn't see if Sasuke inside of the smoke.

"Do you yield?" I heard Sasuke's voice call out.

I sighed. The cold metal of kunai dogged into my neck and I could feel Sasuke's warmth radiating to my back. He wasn't in the barrier after all.

"I yield." I said. _Hacks!_ I wanted to yell. Using the Sharingan should be qualified as cheating because it was so goddamn overpowering.

The cold metal moved away and I whipped around, face to face with the arrogant kid.

"Good one, Teme." Naruto grudgingly admitted and Sasuke just smirked back.

I let out a huff of annoyance. "Using the Sharingan's 'awesome power' to beat me?" I grumped.

"I can't help that I'm genetically superior than you." He snarked.

"Oh yeah? That's not what you said I had you trapped in a circle of explosive seals yesterday." I replied.

Naruto laughed. "You said, 'I admit that Rei is the best person in the world."

Sasuke literally bristled. "I said no such thing!"

The blond flashed a cheeky smile. "Well I may have paraphrased it a bit."

"Oh wow! Dobe has learned the word _paraphrase!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Be nice, Sasu-chan."

His onyx eyes flashed in annoyance. "Don't call me that!"

Hearing Naruto's snicker, I grinned a little wider. "Now he's nicely riled up. He's all yours Naruto." I said, giving Naruto an encouraging clap on the back.

* * *

SleepiPanda: **you and me both man. Thank you for leaving a review. I love you!**

DarkDust27: **I feel for her too! She'll be strong enough to get through everything thought. Thanks for the review and I love you!**

Eruki-Sama: **Sorry for the terrible update schedule! I'm currently travelling between Bali and Australia and Korea and it's hard to find time to write and to update stuff. Thank you for the review and I love you dearly.**

silly60: Im **glad that Jiraiya seems like a jerk because that's how wanted to portray him. (Sorry Rei). Thank you for the review! And I love you!**

Pelawen Night: S **he will have someone who'll always be by her side at the end. I can promise that. Thank you for the review and I really love you!**

MegKF: **Wow you are really sharp. Yes I tried to make Rei very similar to Sasuke so itll be easier for them to bond - in general. But holy crap I don't know how you picked up on that. Thank you for caring about this story and leaving a review. I love you, I love you!**

4everfictional: **Hehe, thank you for leaving such a lovely review. Thank you for reading my story and I love you.**

 ** _BUT LEGIT WHO DO I PAIR REI WITH_**


	16. This is Chapter 16 of Trying

**I'm sorry! I've uploaded the wrong chapter! Sorry!**

* * *

"I'll squish Teme's stupid face into the ground!" Naruto declared proudly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and didn't even miss a beat in his reply. "You wish you could!" He shouted back. He gave the blond a half-hearted glare.

"We're all friends here. Calm down and save it for the match." Rei said.

Sasuke snorted. It was very Rei–like thing to do, attempt to bring peace.

"Ready?" She asked.

He eyed Naruto who stood in front of him. The idiot was standing almost casually, legs apart and slightly bent. It was like he was inviting Sasuke to trip him. Except his experiences told him that it would be hard.

"Start!" Rei exclaimed, putting up a barrier seal around her. He assumed that it was so she wasn't caught up on any explosions.

Immediately, Sasuke dashed behind a nearby tree. Ninja's greatest weapon was stealth.

"Scaredy cat!" Naruto's voice rang out.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. The dobe always managed to annoy him, made him want to drop everything he was doing and immediately hit him. Why couldn't he be more like his sister and be smart? Granted, some of his sisters trait rubbed off on him because the dobe was at least tolerable.

Hearing the dobe's footsteps, Sasuke booby trapped the area around him, wrapping ninja wires around trees so it can trip anyone who approached him.

Sparring against the dobe was physically hard. While with Rei, he was forced to use his intelligence and dexterity to evade her attacks, with Naruto, he had to use hard force to fight against his ridiculous stamina and spontaneously good battle plans.

Sasuke was half tempted to use his Sharingan just so he can win easily, but using the Sharingan took lots of chakra from him, and since he used it while sparring with Rei earlier, only a half of his reserves was left.

 _Thud_

At the sound of his trap activated, Sasuke scurried up the tree he was leaning on, using his arms to lift him up. When he reached through the top, he jumped from trees to trees, to a spot where he could clearly see Naruto.

The dobe was on his feet, but Sasuke gathered from the pool of wire that was underneath Naruto's feet and how his hand was gripping a kunai, that Naruto was trapped at one point but just managed to get out of it.

He slowed his breathing down, deciding on ways to attack the dobe. As Naruto walked around, Sasuke jumped from trees to trees to follow him.

He was glad that it was windy today or there was no way Sasuke would have disguised the sound of him rustling the tree leaves. He was still practicing that.

He was following him patiently, waiting for an opportunity where Naruto suddenly stopped.

 _Oh uh._

Having sparred with Naruto enough times meant that Sasuke knew what Naruto was going to do, and how that outcome would affect him.

Indeed, Naruto tilted his chin up and took a deep breath, his nose twitching.

A grin spread across his features and Sasuke started to dash away quickly.

"I found you!" Naruto explained happily, looking up at his quickly retreating form.

While grumbling inwardly about a ridiculous blond with his equally ridiculous skill to _smell_ an enemy out, something that couldn't be achieved without training(but somehow dobe could do it instinctively), Sasuke tugged his kunai free, ready to engage in a taijutsu battle. His body was sore from sparring Rei, _boy that girl was hard to spar with,_ but Sasuke knew that the real world didn't delay battles so his fatigue would be gone.

"Come and face me Teme!" Naruto's almost teasing voice followed him.

Sasuke sighed. He knew that he was _unfortunately_ slightly slower than Naruto so the dobe would catch up on him if they continued this.

Sasuke halted, then gracefully jumped off the tree. His hand curved into a familiar position around his lips.

" _Fire release: Great fireball technique jutsu"_

A red hot fire gusted from his lips towards Naruto. The blond yelped and dropped ungracefully to the dirt ground. The fireball barely traced over his back, but Sasuke could tell the blond wasn't incapacitated.

Sasuke leaped following his fireball's trail with his feet poised to hit Naruto's face. A smirk crossed his face as he knew that Naruto was too disoriented to dodge the kick.

To his delight, his feet followed through and met Naruto's face with a happy thud.

He didn't even have the time to take a breath when Naruto sprung from the floor and jumped to him with chakra enhanced hit.

From there, they followed the normal sparring pattern. Duck, jab, backstep, kick, punch.

No offence to Naruto, he couldn't help for his to mind to wander. This familiar rhythm almost bored him as he dodged and counter attacked instinctively.

And his mind wandered to a girl with silver hair and clear blue sky. It was interesting how her hair was silver with somewhat white bits in. Sasuke always felt the urge to pet it to see the texture. He was sure that would be silky.

"What you thinking about at?" Naruto called out as Sasuke narrowly avoided his punch.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke shouted back, not ready to admit that he was thinking about Rei.

Rei was an interesting person. She always had an aura of mystique and an aura of… superiority. She was always one step ahead; always more intelligent than him. When he read her school essays, he always marvelled at how she phrased those words, with such precision and flourish.

She was also interesting in the sense that she was special. She was smarter than others, mature than others and prettier than others. While smiles from other girls near his age made him shudder, Rei's smile made him beam back. It filled him with warmth and happiness.

But he was also filled with warmth and happiness when Rei gave him a hug.

 _I sound like an idiot_. He realised in mortification. _Rei's my friend. I shouldn't be feeling this way._

Shaking his head in order to clear his mind, he decided to focus back to the battle and not be thinking about Rei's pretty smile that made his heart feel fuzzy.

He snapped out of the autopilot moves, stabbed a kunai with ninja wire on the floor and a tree, then effortly used Kawarimi (he now didn't have to say the jutsu outloud to concentrate on it!) to replace himself with one of the logs that littered the training yard.

He activated his Sharingan. "Genjutsu: Sharingan!" he shouted and a mild time delay illusion kicked in. It was only point three seconds, but that was enough to steer into Naruto's guard.

He quickly closed the space between them and as his fists flew towards Naruto's head for an easy victory, he vision almost _flickered._

Sasuke felt his Genjutsu literally slip from his control.

And of course, Sasuke realised the problem

 _Out of Chakra._

He was so new to the Sharingan, he didn't know how much chakra it consumed- and the Sharingan was like a chakra monster.

And now he was going to lose to the dobe because he used too much of his chakra battling Rei, and he wasn't good enough in his chakra control.

 _Lose to the dobe! How utterly embarrassing._

But Sasuke wouldn't be Sasuke without his resilience and perseverance.

By the confused look in Naruto's eyes which was quickly followed by an understanding one, Sasuke figured that Naruto now knew that he was out of chakra.

But nevertheless, the blond smiled encouragement at him and fought with him with earnesty.

Sasuke felt a sense of gratitude that Naruto understood his urge to try the best in every situation and didn't believe that Sasuke had no chance of winning. The blond wasn't an absolute idiot afterall.

From there, the match only lasted about three minutes. Almost a pure taijutsu battled ensued until Naruto used a chakra enhanced kick that was coming way too fast for Sasuke and he fell from the impact. Sasuke ended up on his back on the floor as Naruto triumphantly smiled his winning grin with hands outstretched in the typical victory V.

"Good job! Your genjutsu was really good, Sasuke. The time delay one was heavily based on reality so it would've been less chakra intensive which was a brilliant idea." Rei said, coming down from the rock she was observing us on.

Naruto grinned. "I beat the Teme!" He boasted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but decided to leave the 'coming up with actual excuses' for Rei.

And she didn't disappoint. "Probably because he was half dead from my battle." she said while rolling her shoulder.

Sasuke's mouth almost automatically moved. "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

Rei sighed. "I just slept funny."

As if almost possessed by someone, he made his way and placed his hands on her shoulder. Rei tensed against his hands but visibly tried to relax under them.

 _Interesting._ He noted. He remembered that there was a time where he could do this without startling Rei.

Now, Sasuke moved his fingers to gently pushed down the shoulder muscles. It was a little awkward because they were both standing, but that was negated by the fact that Rei was smaller than him, and the almost high euphoric feeling making Rei hapy was.

"Mm yes." She moaned out as Sasuke's fingers worked through a small knot.

Sasuke felt like his heads were hot, he could hear his heart beating. The way that Rei writhed should be written off as sinful. It made him way too happy that he made Rei actually happy.

When he broke away from Rei, Rei smiled and gave him a big bear- hug.

It was made him _way too happy_ to see Rei happy, and to know that he was the person who made her this happy.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for being late! Personal life caught up with me. I still love you all!**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE

**SO LIKE**

 **I TOTALLY UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER FOR THE WRONG STORY...**

 **I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY REALLY EMBARRASSED AS WELL.**

 **I HAD TO QUICKLY FINISH THE CHAPTER SO I COULD UPLOAD THE ACTUAL STORY.**

 **I'M SORRRRYYYY!**

 **I THANK EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH**

 **I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!**

 **and I'm still really sorry for the mix up.**

 **BUT I'VE REPLACED IT WITH THE CORRECT CHAPTER SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


End file.
